Punishment
by sasuke fans
Summary: Sakura di hukum hidup didunia manusia/fantasy/melindungi tuannya-sasuke-tugas utama/sakura akan bertemu tuannya dalam berbagai umur/ada yang salah dari Sakura, dia sebenarnya bukan, tapi dia adalah.../ happy reading.
1. The Old Man

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Punishment~**

 **[The Old Man]**

 **.**

Dunia tempat tinggal ku berada di atas, langit? Tentu saja, dunia para malaikat dan dewa, dunia yang tidak perlu memikir seperti bekerja, mencari uang, bersekolah, menyusun apapun untuk masa depan, kau hanya perlu pengawasi, sebagai tugas utama masing-masing para dewa dan malaikat, tidak banyak peraturan yang mengikat, hanya saja, dunia bawah dan dunia atas tidak bisa bersama, dunia iblis.

Jatuh cinta bukan hal yang patut untuk kami para malaikat, apa lagi jatuh cinta pada sesama malaikat, bisa saja hukuman yang akan menghampirimu, bagaimana dengan seorang malaikat dan seorang iblis?. Itu lebih fatal. Dan ini lah aku, seorang malaikat yang bertugas sebagai pelindung, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang iblis, pertemuan kami tidak di sangkah-sangkah dan berbuahkan sebuah perasaan yang di katakan manusia itu adalah perasaan cinta, kami kadang bertemu di tempat yang dunia atas dan bawah bersampingan, secara diam-diam.

Sangat menyenang bisa bersama orang kau cintai. tapi, itu tidak berjalan lama, seorang malaikat mengetahuinya dan melaporkan kepada dewa pemberi hukuman, kami di hukum, peraturan kami berbeda, di dunia bawah, dia di musnahkan dan di hidupkan kembali tanpa ingatan apapun, sedang di dunia atas, aku di hukum, di buang ke dunia manusia, tanpa kekuatan, tanpa sayap, tanpa apa-apa, hanya diriku sendiri, dari pada itu aku harus menjalankan hukuman lain, mencari seseorang yang harus ku lindungi, selama 100 tahun, aku harus mencarinya, menunggunya, dan jika dia mati, aku harus mencari reinkarnasinya lagi, sangat sulit melakukan hal itu jika tanpa kekuatan, ini adalah hukuman yang setimpal untukku karena sudah melanggar peraturan yang ada. Bodohnya. Sangat bodoh, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, minta maaf pun mereka akan menjatuhi hukuman yang paling berat.

Berjalan setapak di keramaian, aku sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa di dunia manusia, mereka seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu, berjalan dengan menggunakan pakaian yang rapi, mereka berbicara dengan benda aneh di telinga mereka, membawa benda persegi empat. Mereka masuk ke dalam benda yang seperti besi dan benda itu bisa berjalan, bagaimana bisa? ada juga benda besi lainnya tapi hanya memiliki dua bundaran hitam di depan dan belakanganya, melihat sekeliling dan aku melihat banyak menara yang tinggi. Semuanya membuatku benar-benar pusing.

Aku hanya perlu mencari orang yang harus aku lindungi, tapi dimana? Dunia ini sangat luas, bahkan ada banyak orang di sini. Hujan turun dengan deras, satu-satunya yang ku ketahui adalah hujan, air yang menetes dari langit yang di kendalikan oleh seorang dewa hujan. Seperti ini rasanya hujan, basah dan dingin, perjalanan ku tiba di jalanan yang sepi dan tidak begitu luas, beberapa menara pendek beratap, tapi sepertinya itu bukan seperti menara, mereka terlalu pendek jika di sebut menara.

Kakiku lelah, aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi, hujan pun belum berhenti, dasar kau dewa hujan, kenapa harus di turunkan sekarang. Ku dudukkan diriku dan bersandar di sebuah tembok, menunggu mati pun tidak mungkin, kehidupanku abadi, aku tidak bisa mati, hanya bisa di musnahkan oleh dewa pencipta sekaligus penghancur.

Satu-satunya benda yang bisa membantuku saat ini hanya sebuah kalung mutiara berwarna biru, dia akan bersinar jika orang yang aku cari sudah dekat. Aku terkejut, mutiaranya bersinar dan tiba-tiba hujan berhenti di atasku tapi tidak di sekelilingku, ku angkatkan kepalaku dan menatap seseorang yang sudah tua umurnya 67 tahun, tatapannya begitu dingin dan dia memegang benda aneh yang bisa menghilangkan hujan.

"Kau tersesat?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa."

"Ikutlah denganku."

Dia mengajakku pergi, sepertinya dia adalah orang yang ku cari, kalungku sempat bersinar sebelum dia datang. Oh tuhan, akhirnya aku menemukannya, akhirnya aku mulai menjalankan kehidupanku sebagai malaikat pelindung di dunia manusia.

Setahun kemudian.

Namanya adalah Sasuke, dia adalah tuanku, orang yang harus ku lindungi, sekarang umurnya 68 tahun, dia semakin tua, rumahnya sangat besar dan mewah, aku di angkat sebagai pelayan pribadinya, tapi kadang dia menganggapku sebagai anaknya.

Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, saat hari itu, dia mengajakku pergi ke rumahnya, aku mengatakan ini menara yang luas, namun dia mengucapkan ini adalah rumah. Dia mengajarkan ku semua hal tentang dunia manusia, meskipun dia sedikit bingung, tingkah dan ucapanku seperti manusia yang tidak normal katanya bahkan dia pikir aku adalah alien, makhluk yang berasal dari luar bumi jelasnya.

Setahun membuatku belajar banyak hal, aku sudah bisa memahami dunia ini, dan jika di bandingkan dengan dunia ku, di sini peraturannya sangat-sangat banyak, tidak boleh begitu, tidak boleh begini, kau harus begitu, kau harus begini, kenapa dunia manusia itu sulit sekali yaa.

"Sakura."

Dia memanggilku, aku tidak memiliki nama, julukan atau identitas diri, semua malikat tidak memiliki nama hanya di panggil sesuai tugas yang mereka kerjakan. 'Sakura' adalah nama yang dia berikan padaku. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu pusing mau di panggil siapa, tapi nama itu terdengar indah, dia mengatakan aku seperti bunga Sakura dengan rambut berwarna _softpink_ ku.

"Iya, tuanku?"

"Apa jadwal hari ini?"

Selain pelayan pribadi, aku di angkatnya menjadi asisten, katanya asisten itu adalah orang yang penting untuk mengatur jadwal dan segela keperluan tuannya.

"Ada meeting jam 10 pagi, jamuan makan siang jam 1, dan malamnya ada pertemuan dengan beberapa direktur perusahaan."

"Baiklah. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"Sudah tuanku."

Dia memberiku pelajaran lain, seperti belajar, katanya aku harus menjadi pintar dan harus bisa menguasi beberapa materi pelajaran di dunia manusia, biar aku tidak di bodohi oleh orang luar, dia memanggil beberapa orang yang di sebut guru, mereka yang mengajarku, sedikit lelah namun pelajaran dunia manusia itu sangat menyenangkan dan aku bisa dengan mudah mempelajari semuanya.

Ku antarkan tuanku ke kamarnya, kami abis kembali dari bermain golf bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya, aku baru tahu dia adalah orang yang penting di dunia manusia ini, aku harus menjaga baik-baik.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat sebelum kita pergi."

"Masih ada yang ingin aku kerja dulu, anda sebaiknya istirahat."

"Hn."

Dia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Aku segera berlari ke dalam kamarku yang bersampingan dengan kamar tuanku. Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas lainnya, dan menata jadwal baru untuk tuanku besok.

Beberapa kertas bertumpuk di mejaku. Melihat sejenak kertas-kertas dan tatapanku tertuju pada sebuah kertas berbentuk persegi panjang, sebuah amplop, aku membukanya dan membaca beberapa tulisan yang ada. Ini adalah data kesehatan tuan Sasuke, aku sudah belajar tentang membaca data kesehatan, tuan Sasuke sepertinya sedang sakit, namun dia tetap menahan penyakitnya. Aku ingin dia tetap hidup, tapi itu tidak mungkin, semua manusia sudah di takdirkan akan mati nantinya, tidak ada kehidupan abadi untuk mereka. Aku melipat dan menyimpan kembali ke dalam amplop dan kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertasku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang adalah jadwal meeting, aku selalu bertemu mereka, orang-orang yang bekerja pada tuanku, mereka membahas ini dan itu, aku hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik saja, tuanku tidak ingin aku berada di luar, dia ingin aku selalu ada bersamanya dan menemaninya meskipun mereka membicarakan hal pribadi seperti kekurangan dalam perusahaan atau pun ada yang menentang.

Meeting selesai dan tuanku kembali ke ruangannya, aku meminta ijin sejenak untuk membuatkan dia kopi. Sedikit teringat hal-hal dulu saat pertama kali datang ke dunia manusia, gedung-gedung yang tinggi ini ku sebut menara, rasanya aku ingin tertawa sendiri mendengar ucapanku dulu.

"Sakura."

Seseorang memanggilku, aku sedang membuat kopi dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku, seseorang yang bekerja pada tuanku, bisa di bilang dia yang paling muda dari beberapa orang yang bekerja di sini.

"Ada apa Kabuto?"

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang membuatkan kopi untuk tuanku."

"Oh, bisa buatkan untukku juga?"

"Bisa, tapi kau harus menunggu, aku harus membawa ini dulu."

Ada perasaan aneh yang ku rasa saat melihat Kabuto mulai menutup pintu dapur, dapur ini sedang sepi, sekarang adalah jadwal kerja dan tidak ada satu orang pun di sini.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucapku.

Tapi langkahku di hentikan Kabuto dan dia mengunci pergerakanku di dinding.

"Ka-kau mau apa?"

"Kenapa kau bersama orang tua itu, sebentar lagi dia juga akan mati."

 _ **Plaakk...!**_

Ucapannya membuatku marah dan langsung menamparnya. Bisa-bisanya dia menghina tuanku seperti itu.

"Beraninya kau memukulku!"

Dia marah, malah balik menamparku, membuka paksa kancing kemejaku dan menggingit leherku, sakit, meminta tolong pun tidak mungkin, tangan satunya membungkam mulut.

Tiba-tiba dia menjauh dan memegang kepalanya. Seseorang sudah memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat hitam. Aku melihat ke arah pintu, tuanku dengan wajahnya yang sangat marah.

"Kau di pecat!" ucapnya

"Tuan Sasuke! aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Aku bisa saja membuangmu ke pulau pengasingan. Kau tetap di pecat." Ucapnya dengan tegas dan menatapku, seperti menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya.

Kabuto terlihat sedih dan hanya berlutut meminta maaf namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya, dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi.

Tuanku memberikan jasnya dan kami berjalan menuju mobil untuk pulang.

"Kenapa kita pulang, tuanku?"

"Aku sedikit lelah."

Supir mulai menjalankan mobilnya sesuai perintah Sasuke. setangah jam berlalu dan kami sudah sampai di rumahnya. Sasuke memanggil dua pelayannya untuk mengobatiku, sedangkan Sasuke, dia kembali ke kamarnya. Mereka berjalan mengikutiku menuju kamarku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Naori.

Pelayan-pelayan tuanku semuanya sangat baik, mereka di anggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Hanya luka kecil." Ucapku.

Naori mulai mengobati lukaku dan Yakumi memperhatikan bajuku yang sobek pada bagian leher.

"Ada yang menyerangmu, Sakura?" tanya Yakumi

"Uhm, seseorang yang bekerja di perusahaan tuanku."

"Hee, jahat sekali, dia sampai menyerangmu."

"Apa dia benci padaku?" tanya ku, sedikit penasaran.

"Mungkin dia terpesona padamu."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan aku hanya bingung menatap mereka.

"Dia menamparmu."

"Iya."

"Sebaiknya ini di kompres."

"Terima kasih Naori."

"Bajumu tidak bisa di perbaiki lagi. Dia buang saja?" tanya Yakumi

"Di simpan saja, sayang, itu adalah pemberian tuanku."

"Kau ini, tuan Sasuke menganggapmu spesial, kau sudah seperti anaknya, kau meminta baju baru pun dia akan membelinya langsung." Ucap Yakumi.

"Tidak usah, di lemari masih banyak baju, aku sampai bingung harus memakai yang mana."

"Enaknya... dekat tuan Sasuke yaa." Ucap Yakumi dan berbaring di kasurku.

"Jangan iri seperti itu, tuan Sasuke juga baik pada kita. Mungkin dia ingin Sakura yang menjadi penerusnya."

"Ha? Aku, tidak-tidak, aku tidak mau melakukan yang di lakukan tuanku."

"Kenapa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Setiap hari banyak jadwal, bertemu ini bertemu itu, tidak waktu untuk istirahat, dan lagi urus-urus kertas itu sangat sulit, membuatku mau membuang mereka saja ke tong sampah."

Mereka kembali terawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau ini lucu sekali yaa Sakura, pantas saja tuan Sasuke suka padamu." Ucap Yakumi.

"Benar, tidak banyak orang jujur yang berada di samping tuan Sasuke, mereka hanya ingin keuntungan dari tuan Sasuke."

"Keuntungan? Tinggal di sini saja aku sudah merasa puas."

Di kamarku hanya terdengar suara tawa, mereka benar-benar senang saat mendengar ucapanku. Kami sudah sangat akrab, mereka yang membantuku saat aku pertama kali datang ke rumah tuanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana malam yang tenang di teras belakang, tuanku membangun sebuah kolam ikan di sana. Saat makan malam selesai, dia akan duduk di sana sambil menatap kolam ikannya yang berisi banyak ikan mas yang sudah besar, sepertinya sudah lama mereka berada di kolam itu.

"Sakura, kemarilah." Ucapnya.

Dia mengetahui keberadaanku, aku kadang mengintipnya hanya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Dia menyuruhku duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa tuanku?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, tuanku, aku tidak apa-apa?"

"Maaf atas kelakuan orangku, dia sudah melukaimu."

Aku hanya terdiam, sebenarnya yang salah di sini adalah Kabuto, bukan tuanku, kenapa tuanku yang harus minta maaf atas kelakuan jahatnya.

"Katakan saja jika ada yang berlaku kasar padamu lagi, aku akan memecatnya langsung."

"Iya, tuanku."

"Uhm, sudah setahun kau di sini. Perkembanganmu sangat cepat, aku pikir kau sudah siap untuk jadi penerusku."

"Aku tidak mau." Ucapku dengan cepat.

Ucapanku membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan menatap ke arah ku yang sudah menundukkan wajah.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak boleh terikat oleh apapun, jika aku menjadi penerus anda, aku akan sulit mencari tuanku di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Aku meliriknya sejenaknya, dia menutup matanya dan menghebuskan napasnya perlahan, tatapannya kembali ke kolam ikan kesayangannya.

"Kau sudah membantuhku sejauh ini, kau memiliki bakat dan dengan mudah kau menyatuh dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang, apa kau tidak ingin berlangsung seperti itu saja?"

"Tidak tuan, tujuanku hanya satu, aku harus melindungi anda. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lain."

Dia tersenyum, baru kali ini aku melihat tuanku tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali, aku menaruh harapan besar padamu. Saat pertama kali melihatmu, seperti kita sudah di takdirkan bersama, ada yang menggerakku untuk membawamu pergi dari tempatmu saat itu."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan semua ini, tuanku. Aku sangat senang kau mengajarkan ku banyak hal."

Tangannya bergerak dan mengusap perlahan puncuk kepalaku. Rasanya begitu hangat dan membuatku senang.

"Kau sudah seperti anakku, sangat sulit menemukan orang sepertimu, sakura."

"Terima kasih tuanku."

Tangannya sudah turun dan menatap serius ke arahku.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, kau harus mencari seorang pria, dia adalah anak dari Saudaraku. Dia yang akan menggantikanku, aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang dia, dia akan cocok menjadi penerusku, meskipun aku masih menginginkanmu menjadi penerusku."

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapku tertunduk sedih tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan tuan."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang bertuliskan universitas. _Luas sekali!._ Teriak ku dalam hati, aku harus mulai dari mana. Aku hanya di beri tahukan namanya saja, cari pria yang bernama Izuna di universitas ini. meskipun membawa beberapa pengawal, tapi saja, mereka tidak ada gunanya.

Biar tidak terkesan mencolok membawa mereka, seperti film yang pernah ku nonton, seperti sedang membawa mafia. Aku menyuruh mereka menunggu di mobil.

Di mulai dari kelas di lantai paling atas, aku mencarinya.

"Ada yang bernama Izuna di sini?" ucapku membuka satu pintu. Dan mereka hanya mengucapkan 'tidak ada'.

Aku berlari ke sana kemarin dan dengan ucapan yang sama 'ada yang bernama Izuna?' namun tidak satu pun yang menjawa 'iya'. Malahan ada bapak-bapak yang memarahiku.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI KELAS!"

Teriakannya membuat kupingku jadi sakit. Sedikit lelah membuatku berjalan perlahan ke kelas lain.

* * *

 **Normal pov.**

Sementara itu.

"Hei Izuna, ada seorang gadis cantik, berambut _softpink_ sepantat, kulitnya yang putih dan mata hijaunya yang indah, dia mencarimu." Ucap Tobi.

"Kau ini, jangan mendeskripsikan orang dengan secara berlebihan."

"Tapi aku benar, dia sangat cantik. Seperti seorang malaikat."

"Untuk apa dia mencariku?"

"Entahlah, kau tahu dia mengelilingi universitas ini hanya untuk mencarimu, sekarang dia berada di lantai 3."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Izuna dan berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Dia bahkan sampai kena marah oleh dosen killer kita loh."

"Aku tetap tidak akan peduli padanya, lagi pula aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan untuk apa mencariku."

Izuna berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Tobi.

"Izuna, tunggu!" ucap Tobi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari ke arah Izuna dan memeluknya erat. Napasnya tidak karuan dia benar-benar berlari dan mengelilingi universitas ini hanya untuk mencari Izuna.

"Akhir aku menemukanmu, tuan Izuna." Ucap Sakura.

Tobi menetap terkejut ke arah mereka dan Izuna langsung melepaskan pelukan Sakura dengan paksa.

"Siapa kau? untuk apa mencariku?"

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Sakura, aku ke sini mencari mu atas perintah tuanku."

"Perkenalkan namaku Tobi, aku teman Izuna." Ucap Tobi yang sudah berdiri di samping Izuna.

"Salam kenal, temannya Izuna." Ucap Sakura ramah.

"Siapa tuan mu?"

"Tuan Sasuke."

"Pulang lah, jika kau ingin mengajakku untuk jadi penerusnya, lupakan, aku tidak mau."

Izuna kembali berjalan namun lengannya di tahan Sakura.

"Aku mohon, hanya kamu yang bisa menjadi penerus tuanku, kau harus ikut aku sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau dan lepaskan tanganku."

"Izuna, jangan kasar pada seorang gadis."

"Kalau kau temanku, bantu aku melepaskan gadis aneh ini."

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak berani."

"Aku tidak mau, pokoknya kau harus ikut aku, ini permintaan tuanku."

"Cari orang lain saja, aku tidak mau."

Sakura melepaskan lengan Izuna.

"Baiklah, jika cara baik-baik tidak bisa membuat mu pulang, aku masih punya cara lain."

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang berpakaian jas dan celana hitam berlari ke arah Izuna, mereka bersiap untuk memaksa Izuna pulang.

"Ahk, sial."

Izuna berlari menjauh dari mereka. Beberapa orang sibuk memperhatikan Izuna yang sedang di kejar-kejar orang berpakaian serba hitam.

Sakura yang sudah berkeliling universitas ini, mencari jalan lain untuk menemukan Izuna, dia hapal dengan jalur yang di ambil Izuna.

Izuna bersembunyi di samping gudang hingga orang-orang itu berlari ke arah lain.

"Ketemu." Ucap Sakura yang sudah berdiri di belakang Izuna.

Tiba-tiba Izuna menariknya membungkuk dan menutup mulut Sakura rapat-rapat, para pengawal itu kembali, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Izuna, mereka kembali berlari lagi ke arah lain.

Sakura membuka paksa tangan Izuna dan menghidurp udara dalam-dalam.

"Kau mau membunuhku!"

"Kau yang mau membunuhku, untuk apa mengajak mereka ke sini."

"Kau harus di bawa paksa jika tidak mau."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau menjadi penerusnya!"

"Tapi hanya kau harapannya."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Aku mohon padamu." Sakura berlutut di hadapan Izuna.

"Suruh mereka pulang, aku tidak suka di kejar-kejar seperti itu."

"Baiklah."

Sakura menelpon salah seorang dari mereka dan menyuruh mereka pulang karena Sakura sudah bersama Izuna.

Sepertinya Izuna memang tidak berniat ingin menjadi penerus Sasuke, dia mengabaikan Sakura dan sibuk mengikuti perkuliahan.

"Izuna, aku akan menunggumu," teriak Sakura dari arah pintu kelas.

"Izuna! Jangan membawa pacar di kelas!" teriak salah seorang dosen.

Kelas Izuna menjadi ribut dengan teriakan 'cieee..cieee' dari seluruh teman kelasnya, membuatnya ingin mengubur Sakura hidup-hidup.

Saat pulang, Sakura tidak juga pergi dari Izuna, dia tetap mengikuti kemana Izuna pergi, bahkan sampai Izuna akan pulang ke kostnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikuti ku?"

"Sampai kau mau ikut bersama ku ke rumah tuanku."

"Aku sudah berapa kali padamu, aku tidak tertarik. Pulang sana."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura sama sekali, Izuna berbalik dan mendapati jalanan kosong, pikirnya Sakura sudah pulang.

Di lorong yang gelap, Sakura di tahan oleh tiga orang yang berniat jahat pada Sakura.

"Dia memang cantik."

"Hei nona, mau pergi bersama kami?"

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk."

"Sebentar saja."

Mereka memegang tangan Sakura dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kau harus menemani kami, nona."

Sakura menarik tangannya dan segera saja seseorang menarik tangan Sakura, dia membawa Sakura pergi dari orang-orang itu, tampaknya mereka sangat kesal dengan orang yang membawa kabur mangsa mereka.

Setelah jauh, Izuna melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura. Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan orang yang membawanya pergi, Izuna menolongnya.

"Di sini daerah sangat berbahaya, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk pulang kan."

"Terima kasih."

Izuna terdiam dan menatap Sakura yang sepertinya sempat menangis. Izuna merasa sedikit kasian padanya, Sakura sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya ke rumah Sasuke, sampai-sampai dia hampir di lecehkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti mu pulang, tapi aku tetap tidak tertarik untuk menjadi penerusnya."

"Kau bisa mencobanya, jika memang kau tidak suka kau bisa bilang langsung pada tuanku."

"Benar kah? Jika aku tidak suka, pamanku akan membiarkanku pergi dari rumahnya?"

Sakura menggangguk cepat. Izuna akhirnya mengalah dan mau ke rumah Sasuke bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang tamu, rumah Sasuke, terlihat Izuna, Sakura, dan sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau datang ke sini, Izuna."

"Ini gara-gara suruhan paman yang sangat cerewet dan tidak ingin menyerah."

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar menatap Izuna dan yang di tatap membalas dengan tatapan kesal, sangat kesal.

"Kau bersedia menjadi penerusku?"

"Tidak semudah itu, aku hanya mencobanya saja, jika tidak cocok dengan ku, aku boleh pergi dari sini?"

"Jika itu keputusan mu, aku menerimanya."

Izuna adalah anak dari Itachi, saudara Sasuke, Itachi dan istrinya sudah lama meninggal dan membiarkan Izuna hidup sendirian, tanpa harta warisan atau pun tabungan kehidupan untuk Izuna, Itachi meninggal dengan terlilit hutang, semua tabungannya di kuras dan rumahnya di sita, Izuna tidak punya tempat tinggal, dia bergantung dari kerja sampingannya dan mencoba keberuntungan di universitas, beda halnya dengan Sasuke yang sangat sukses, namun Sasuke tidak sempat membantu Itachi, karena itachi tidak ingin membebani Sasuke. setelah Sasuke mendengar kalau Itachi mempunyai anak, dia ingin anak Itachi yang menjadi penerusnya, Sasuke ingin membantu Itachi melalui anaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana paman mendapatkan gadis ini, aku pikir kita tidak punya keluarga seperti dia."

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, kalau di singkat, aku anak gelandangan yang di pungut tuanku dan di jadikan sebagai orang penting untuk tuanku." Ucap Sakura dengan polosnya.

Beberapa pelayan yang mendengar ucapan Sakura menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa mereka, seperti biasa Sakura yang terlalu polos akan mengucapkan hal yang sejujur-jujurnya. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura terkesan seperti sedang melucu.

"Apa! Paman memungutnya dan menjadikan dia asisten dan pelayan pribadi? Apa paman tidak salah?"

"Aku mempercayai Sakura."

"Gadis kasar ini?"

"Dia akan sedikir kasar jika seseorang tidak memenuhi printahku, dia gadis yang baik dan terdidik. Sakura sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar."

"Baik tuanku." Ucap Sakura dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura sudah menghilang dari ruang tamu dan kini berada di kamarnya.

"Paman serius menjadikanya orang penting?"

"Hn."

"Bisa saja dia orang yang berniat jahat pada paman dan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang baik."

"Kalau begitu jadilah penerusku, sebenarnya aku menunjuk Sakura, hanya saja dia menolaknya."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Ucapannya sedikit aneh, dia bilang tidak ingin terikat dengan dunia ini."

"Gadis yang aneh."

"Aku sedikit kasian padanya, setahun yang lalu aku membawanya ke rumah ini, dia bisa bilang seperti anak yang baru lahir tidak tahu apa-apa bahkan dia tidak punya nama, aku sempat memeriksa ke dokter dan psikiater, katanya gadis itu baik-baik saja, dia tidak hilang ingatan atau sedang dalam keadaan gila, dia normal namun dia sepeti orang yang berasa dari dunia lain."

Sasuke menceritakan semuanya, di mana dia harus menjelaskan semua hal yang ada di dunia ini sampai Sakura memahaminya dengan benar, mengajarinya banyak hal hingga dia seperti sekarang ini, namun kepolosan dan kejujurannya masih melekat pada Sakura. Izuna hanya terdiam mendengar semua ucapan pamannya ini, antara ingin percaya dan tidak ingin percaya, semuanya seperti tidak masuk akal bagi Izuna.

 **End Normal pov**

* * *

Akhirnya tuan Izuna mau mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya yang baru, rumah besar dan perusahaan, namun Izuna hanya menyamar jadi pegawai biasa, dia memakai kacamata dan memakai topi agar pegawai lainnya tidak mengetahui keberadaannya sebagai keponakan Sasuke, wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke saat masih muda.

Sasuke sedang berada di ruangannya dan aku harus mengcopy beberapa berkas.

"Hei, lihat siapa yang ada di sini, hai..~ nona Sakura." ucap salah seorang pegawai tuanku, kedudukan mereka juga penting di perusahaan ini, namun sering kali mereka menatap tidak suka padaku.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku dengar kau akan menjadi penurus Sasuke?"

"Uhm, mungkin saja." Ucapku dengan santai.

"Ingat yaa, kau hanya gelandangan dan tidak lebih dari itu, kau bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sasuke, mana mungkin kau bisa menjadi penerusnya."

"Kalian sendiri siapa?"

"Kami? Hahahaha, Kami adalah orang-orang penting Sasuke."

"Kau pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini kan, membuat seakan-akan kau menjadi pewaris seluruh harta Sasuke. jangan mimpi!"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu, tugasku hanya melindungi tuanku."

"Melindunginya atau melindungi hartanya."

Salah seorang mencengkram bahu dengan sangat kasar dan terasa sakit, mereka marah padaku, padahal aku tidak berbuat jahat pada mereka. Guru pengajarmu pernah bilang, jika seseorang berbuat jahat kadang mereka akan membalasnya dengan lebih jahat lagi, tapi mereka sendiri yang jahat.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, Sakura, aku akan menguras hartanya, membeli rumah dimana-mana, membeli barang-barang mewah dan berkeliling dunia. Sebaiknya kau lakukan itu, sebelum hartanya habis."

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik. Aku hanya melindungi tuanku."

"Mau mencoba-coba sok baik kamu ha!."

"Hentikan." Ucap seseorang dengan pelan dan menepis tangan orang yang mencengkram tanganku.

"Siapa kau, berani-beraninya mengganggu kami."

"Oh, jadi ini alasanmu sampai memohon padaku." Ucap orang itu.

Dia membuka topi dan kacamatanya, aku sedikit terkejut, aku pikir Izuna sedang berkeliling perusahaan, ternyata dia ada disini, dia mendengar semuanya, semua ucapan orang-orang jahat ini.

"Tu-tuan Sasuke?"

"Mana mungkin anda kembali muda?"

"Aku bukan Sasuke, dia adalah pamanku, namaku Izuna dan aku yang akan menjadi pewaris sah pamanku, kalian semua yang ada di sini aku pecat."

"Apa! Ka-kau belum mewariskan apa-apa, Sasuke bahkan belum mengumumkan secara resmi penggantinya."

"Aku menyetujui keputusan Izuna."

Tuanku tiba-tiba datang, wajah mereka yang tadinya seperti sangat menyombongkan diri padaku, sekarang terlihat sedih dan memohon untuk tidak di pecat.

Rasanya sangat lega, akhirnya tuan Izuna mau menjadi pewaris sah tuanku, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat tidak suka akan tahta, kekayaan dan jabatan, namun tuan Sasuke membebaskannya, dia bebas melakukan yang dia mau.

Setelahnya, tuan Sasuke mengumumkan informasi penting, dia menjadikan tuan Izuna sebagai pewarisnya yang sah jika nantinya dia akan mati, tuan Izuna mulai hari ini akan tinggal bersama Sasuke, dia bisa kembali kuliah dan sekaligus menjadi direkut utama.

Sedangkan aku, meskipun tuanku menyuruhku menjadi asisten Izuna, aku menolaknya, aku harus selalu berada di sampingnya, aku harus menjaganya bagaimana pun keadaannya.

Secara rutin aku menemani tuanku untuk cek up kesehatannya, dokternya hanya bisa pasrah sampai tiba waktunya, tuanku terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan dia sempat pergi bermain bowling bersama Izuna dan temannya, Tobi, mereka kadang pergi memancing bersama, mendaki bukit, namun tidak sampai ke puncak, tuanku tidak boleh memaksakan dirinya.

Sebelum tidur, tuanku harus meminum beberapa obat untuk sekedar menahan umurnya beberapa lama lagi, tuanku sudah tertidur dan aku berjalan keluar menutup perlahan pintu kamarnya.

"Paman sudah tidur?"

"Tu-tuan Izuna."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mengagetkanku."

"Maaf."

"Iya, tuanku sudah tidur."

"Mau menemaniku juga di ruang keluarga sejenak?"

"Uhm, aku?"

"Siapa lagi."

"Baiklah."

Aku mengikuti Izuna turun ke lantai bawah dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ruangan keluarga.

"Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas perusahaan ini, aku sedikit bingung."

"Oh, baik."

Aku mulai membaca beberapa berkas, Izuna sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu menolak untuk jadi asistenku?"

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk melindungi mu, jadi aku tidak harus berada di samping mu."

"Karena alasan melindungi, kau selalu bersama pamanku."

"Tentu."

"Aku sedikit penasaran denganmu, sebenarnya kau siapa?"

"Aku orang bodoh yang sedang di beri hukuman berada di dunia aneh ini dengan peraturan yang sangat banyak dan ada benda-benda aneh di sekelilingmu, contohnya seperti ini, benda ini mengeluarkan cairan berwarna hitam, anehkan." Ucapku sambil memperlihatkan sebuah pulpen.

"Pfff, hahahahah, hahahahah"

Tuan Izuna tertawa sampai-sampai memegang perutnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Seperti yang di katakan paman, meskipun kau sudah di ajari banyak hal, kau kadang mengucapkan hal yang tidak di pikirkan oleh orang lain."

"Itu tidak aneh, aku benarkan. Bahkan besi bisa bergerak."

"Mobil?"

"Iya."

"Hahahahahahahaha."

Lagi, dia tertawa, ruangan tengah itu di penuhi dengan tawa lepas tuan Izuna.

"Kau harusnya mendaftarkan diri di dunia komedi."

"Dunia komedi? Ternyata masih ada dunia lain selain dunia atas, bawah dan dunia manusia."

"Kau ini seperti alien saja."

"Ucapanmu sangat persis dengan tuanku, aku bukan makhluk dari luar bumi, aku makhluk dari atas, tapi statusku jadi mahkluk buangan."

"Bicara mu semakin aneh, di atas ada apa?"

"Malaikat dan para dewa."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Malaikat."

"Mana sayapmu? kau punya kekuatan apa?"

"Aku sedang di hukum, jadi semuanya di hilangkan."

"Kenapa kau di hukum?"

"Sudah melanggar peraturan dunia atas."

"Ngobrol bersama mu lama-lama aku ikutan gila."

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau percaya."

Tuan Izuna terdiam, dia merasa aku memang seperti makluk alien yang sejak awal di katakan oleh tuanku. Ya sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu pusing, aku kembli membantu tuan Izuna menyelesaikan tugasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan Sasuke merasa tidak enak badan dan tidak masuk kerja, kebetulan tuan Izuna sedang libur, dia yang menggantikan posisi tuanku sejenak. Aku bisa merasakan, tuanku semakin hari semakin lemah, aku hanya bisa duduk di samping ranjangnya dan menatapnya seharian. Aku tidak akan lelah dan tertidur untuk menjaganya.

""Kau tidak istirahat ? " ucapnya saat mendapatiku seharian berada di kamarnya.

"Aku sudah cukup istirahat, anda perlu sesuatu, tuanku?"

"Tidak ada. Kau akan tetap duduk di situ?"

"Iya, aku harus selalu bersama anda, tuanku."

"Kemarilah."

Aku berlutut dan menyamakan posisiku dengan kasur, dia kembali membelai kepalaku perlahan, terasa hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jika saatnya nanti, mau kah kau menemani Izuna ?"

"Aku..., tidak bisa janji akan hal itu, maaf."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mencari tuanku kembali di kehidupan yang baru."

"Semacam reinkarnasi?"

"Iya."

"Kau sangat percaya akan hal mistik yaa, seperti reinkarnasi, aku pikir itu adalah pemikiran mitos."

"Hehehe, anggap saja aku percaya."

"Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu kembali."

"Aku akan selalu mencari tuanku, meskipun itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Mau kah anda kembali memungutku saat kita bertemu kembali?"

"Jika saja itu terjadi, aku akan kembali membawa mu ke rumahku."

"Terima kasih, tuanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan kemudian, tuanku sudah sampai batasnya, dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya saat mengumpulkan semua orang yang ada di rumahnya dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada mereka yang selama ini sudah menemaninya.

Mereka semua bersedih dan tidak bisa menahan air mata mereka. Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya. Tuan Izuna tertunduk sedih di sudut ruangan, perasannya saat ini seperti dia kehilangan seorang ayah, lagi. Tuanku sangat baik kepada tuan Izuna, bahkan dia sudah menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Saat ini aku sudah tidak di perlukan lagi di sini. Aku harus kembali mencari tuanku lagi. Ku ucapkan terima kasih dalam hati dan mengucap mantra penghilang ingatan, mereka yang ada di rumah ini dan orang-orang yang sudah bertemu denganku akan melupakanku selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~T B C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ide cerita tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran, kebanyakan nonton film yang fantasinya kelewatan. hahahahah tapi seru *menurut pribadi* mencoba membuat cerita dengan ide seperti ini lagi, moga ada yang suka, kalau nggak suka nggk apa-apa, ceritanya mungkin sedikit pendek, dari beberapa ffn yang penah d buat.**

 **Sakura bakalan bertemu dengan tuannya "sasuke" dalam berbagai umur, penasaran..? penasaran? aku juga penasaran. heheheh**

 **next chapter "A little boy"**

 **mohon di review**


	2. A Little Boy

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

.

.

* * *

Aku di hukum, di buang ke dunia manusia, tanpa kekuatan, tanpa sayap, tanpa apa-apa, hanya diriku sendiri, dari pada itu aku harus menjalankan hukuman lain, mencari seseorang yang harus ku lindungi, selama 100 tahun.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Punishment~**

 **[A Little Boy]**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya ampun, bodohnya. Bisa kan sebelum keluar dari rumah tuanku dan membuat mereka lupa akan tentangku, aku harusnya mengambil sedikit kertas-kertas berharga itu, mereka sebut itu dengan uang, sekarang aku jadi orang yang hilang arah, tidak ada tempat tinggal dan sama sekali tidak punya uang.

Kau takkan bisa hidup di dunia manusia tanpa uang, aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Dunia ini pun sangat luas, aku tidak tahu harus mencari kemana tuanku yang sekarang.

Berjalan ke sana dan kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas, tatapan ku tertuju pada pintu sebuah toko, eh bukan, tapi cafe, kata tuanku toko seperti itu namanya cafe.

'Di butuhkan seorang pegawai wanita.'

Langsung saja ku cabut kertas itu dan membawanya masuk, kata tuanku jika ingin mendapat uang, maka carilah pekerjaan, mereka akan memberimu uang. Tidak menunggu lama, seorang pria mengantarku ke dalam ruangan dan bertemu seorang wanita, dia begitu cantik dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kurinai, aku maneger di cafe ini."

"Salam kenal, namaku Sakura. Aku butuh pekerjaan ini."

"Kenapa kau butuh pekerjaan ini?"

"Aku butuh uang untuk hidup di dunia ini."

"Kau lucu, Sakura. tapi di sini sangat sibuk, kau bisa?"

"Bisa! Apapun akan aku kerja biar aku bisa dapat uang."

"Menarik sekali. Mulai besok kau bekerja."

"Apa tidak bisa hari ini saja?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau mau hari ini?"

"Iya. Lagi pula sekarang tidak ada tempat tujuanku dan tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang."

"Baiklah. Hinata."

Dia memanggil seseorang dengan nama Hinata, beberapa detik kemudian, orang yang di panggil itu masuk ke dalam ruangan nona Kurinai.

"A-anda memanggil ku, nona Kurinai?"

"Iya, Bisakah kau antar Sakura, beri dia seragam."

"Salam kenal, namaku Hinata."

"Salam kenal juga, panggil Sakura saja."

"Uhm, mari aku antar."

"Terima kasih."

Aku mengikuti gadis berambut _dark blue_ sepinggang itu, dia sangat ramah, tutur bahasanya begitu lembut namun sedikit pemalu. Dia mengambil sebuah baju dari dalam lemari.

"I-ini untuk mu."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar."

"Iya."

"Aku segera membuka baju dan menyimpannya di lemari yang di tunjuk Hinata sebelum dia keluar. Baju yang kenakan terlihat sangat unik, Oh, aku pernah melihat baju seperti ini saat menonton film, baju maid namanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menatap diriku di cermin sambil berputar-putar, setelahnya aku keluar dan menemui Hinata.

"Waah, kau pas sekali Sakura."

"Eh, benar kah? Aku pikir akan terlihat aneh."

Dia menggeleng kepala cepat menandakan aku tidak terlihat aneh, Hinata mengajakku berkeliling, memperkenalkan ku pada seorang koki, aku sudah hapal dengan kata koki, dia yang membuat makanan, namanya Sai, dia selalu saja tersenyum ramah, Seorang gadis yang menggunakan baju yang sama denganku selain Hinata, namanya Ino, dia baik hanya saja sedikit cerewet dan jutek, seorang pria lagi, namanya Kiba, dia terlihat bersemangat dan kerjanya sangat cepat.

Hinata menyuruhku untuk berdiri dekat meja pesanan, aku harus memperhatikan mereka sebelum mulai bekerja, apa yang harus ku lakukan saat orang baru masuk, apa yang harus ku bawa, apa yang harus ku ucapkan, ternyata bekerja di cafe itu sulit.

Beberapa jam berlalu cafe ini hampir tutup, aku sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang masak koki di cafe ini, banyak orang yang berdatangan untuk makan di sini, sampai-sampai semua meja penuh bahkan ada yang sedang mengantri di depan pintu.

Aku berjalan-jalan ke dapur dan mendapati Sai sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku pada Sai.

"Cobalah." Ucapnya dengan ramah dan senyum di wajahnya tidak pernah hilang.

Aku mencoba makanan yang di beri Sai, rasanya manis dan sangat lembut.

"Makanan apa ini? rasanya enak."

"Hee? Kau baru mencobanya?"

"Iya, seumur hidupku aku baru mencobanya."

"Namanya puding caramel, kau suka?"

"Iya."

"Habis saja."

"Terima kasih."

"Hei, jangan mengganggu koki di dapur." Ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur dan melihat dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Maaf, aku hanya penasaran dengan makanan di sini."

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan, sekarang kembali ke depan dan bersihkan meja."

"Baik."

"Jangan terlalu galak padanya, Ino." Ucap Sai.

"A-aku tidak galak kok, hanya memberitahukan tugasnya."

Raut wajah Ino berubah, berbeda saat menatapku dan menatap Sai, wajahnya terlihat merona, maksudnya apa yaa. Tapi sebelum mau aku tanya pada Ino, dia sudah menarikku untuk keluar.

Cafe sudah tutup dan waktunya aku bekerja, untuk sementara aku harus membersihkan semua yang ada di ruangan cafe ini.

Semua pekerjaan selesai dan mereka mengucapkan 'terima kasih atas kerja samanya' Sepertinya itu ucapan yang selalu mereka ucapkan. Aku baru sadar akan sesuatu, aku harus tidur dimana. Aku belum di beri uang dan aku tidak punya tempat tinggal.

"Ada apa Sakura? kau tidak pulang?" tanya Hinata, dia melihatku mematung di depan pintu cafe.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal."

"Oh, mau ikut bersama ku? Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku." Ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan sembarangan mengajak orang yang baru kau kenal ke rumahmu, bisa saja dia berbuat jahat padamu." Ucap Ino, lagi-lagi wajah tidak sukanya terpampang di wajahnya,

"Ya sudah, aku tidak apa-apa tidur di rumput atau dimana saja."

"Ino, jangan katakan seperti itu, Sakura orang baik kok. Tidak usah dengarkan dia yaa Sakura." Hinata membela ku. Dia benar-benar gadis yang sangat baik.

"Terserah kau saja Hinata, aku duluan." Ucap Ino dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Iya. Sakura, ayo kita pulang."

"Terima kasih Hinata, kau manusia yang paling baik."

"Eh, kitakan sesama manusia."

"Oh, iya. Hehehe."

Aku lupa, aku sekarang berstatus berjalan menuju sebuah jalan yang lumayan sepi dan jauh dari jalan besar yang biasanya besi, eh maksudnya kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Tiba di sebuah rumah dengan gaya tradisional.

Hinata mengajakku ke ruang tamu, di sana ada dua orang pria dan seorang gadis kecil.

"Selamat datang kak Hinata." ucap gadis kecil itu dan memeluk manja Hinata.

"Aku pulang, ayah, kakak, dan Hanabi." Ucap Hinata pada kedua pria itu dan mencubit pelan pipi gadis kecil itu.

Hinata memperkenalkan ku pada keluarganya, Ayahnya dan pria satunya lagi bernama Neji. Mereka sangat ramah dan baik seperti Hinata. mereka tidak keberatan aku tinggal sementara bersama mereka. Hanabi, nama adik bungsu Hinata sangat bersemangat menarikku untuk menunjukkan dimana kamarku. Dia langsung menyukaiku begitu saja.

Ibu Hinata sudah lama meninggal, ayahnya mengalami cedera sehingga tidak bisa bekerja lagi, kini hanya Neji dan Hinata yang menghidupi keluarganya.

"Terima kasih Hinata, kau sudah mau menolongku."

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula kita bisa pulang bersama, aku sedikit tertolong karena tidak pulang sendirian lagi."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan kami bergegas tidur, cafe di buka jam 9 pagi, namun harus datang jam 8 pagi untuk beres-beres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa tahun berlalu, aku sudah terbiasa bekerja di cafe, sekarang aku sudah bisa membeli rumah, lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar di apartemen yang murah. Dengan begitu aku tidak merepotkan lagi Hinata, meskipun Hanabi sampai tidak ingin aku keluar dari rumahnya, untung saja ayahnya bisa menjelaskan baik-baik kepada Hanabi. Aku mengambil apartemen yang tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata, dengan begitu kami masih bisa pulang bersama.

Suasana cafe yang begitu sibuk. kami menjadi akrab dan sering menolong, bahkan gadis yang bernama Ino, dia seperti seorang guru bagiku, dia yang mengajarkan hal-hal baru kepadaku.

Tatapanku tertuju pada seorang pria yang baru masuk, aku segera menghampirinya dan melayaninya.

"Pesan apa tuan?"

"Omlet dan green tea satu."

"Baik, ada tambahan lagi?"

"Hanya itu."

"Satu omlet dan green tea, tunggu sebentar yaa."

Aku bergegas menuju meja pesanan dan menggantungkan pesanan baru untuk di lihat Sai.

"Pesanan" ucapku agar Sai keluar dan mengambil kertasnya.

Orang itu sekarang terlihat lebih tenang dan sangat dewasa, aku masih mengenalnya dengan baik, hanya saja dia tidak akan mengenalku lagi, tuan Izuna. Aku senang melihat kau baik-baik saja sekarang.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan begitu damai dan biasa-biasa saja, aku sampai bosan untuk melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari, berkerja, pulang ke rumah, besoknya bekerja lagi dan pulang kerumah lagi, begitu seterusnya, sampai detik ini pun aku tidak bisa menemukan tuanku yang baru.

Setiap selesai bekerja atau hari libur, aku kadang mencari-cari keberadaan tuanku, tapi sepertinya dia tidak berada di daerah ini, aku mungkin harus pindah atau mencari tempat lain.

Kebetulan hari libur dan aku berpergian cukup jauh dari tempat yang aku tinggali, aku berjalan mencari-cari reinkarnasi tuanku. Tapi itu sia-sia, sepertinya aku harus tinggal lebih lama lagi di tempat baru ini untuk mencarinya. Kalau begitu aku harus meninggalkan mereka, orang-orang yang di cafe dan keluarga Hinata. Terasa sedikit berat namun tujuan utamaku di sini bukan untuk hidup dan berperan sebagai manusia, aku harus mencari tuanku di kehidupan barunya.

Hari libur selesai dan aku langsung mendatangi ruangan Kurinai.

"Maaf, sebelumnya aku ingin berhenti bekerja.'

"Kenapa? Aku tidak sudah di sini?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku sangat suka di sini, semuanya sangat baik padaku. Bahkan nona Kurinai juga baik."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu ingin berhenti, aku suka dengan semangat kerjamu."

"Aku harus pindah, ada seseorang yang sedang aku cari, tapi dia mungkin berada di tempat lain, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menunggu waktu libur, aku harus cepat mencarinya, sekali lagi maaf."

"Oh, seperti seseorang yang berarti."

"Iya, semacam itu, aku harus menemukannya segera."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi pegawai ku, jika kau kembali ke sini, aku dengan senang hati akan menerimamu lagi."

"Terima kasih nona Kurinai."

Aku berjalan keluar ruangan nona Kurinai dan mengucapkan mantra penghilang ingatan, aku tidak boleh terikat oleh siapa pun sebelum pergi dari sini, semua orang yang ada di cafe ini, rumah Hinata, bahkan apartemen tempatku tinggal akan melupakanku.

Kembali menyusuri jalan setapak demi setapak aku akan meninggalkan tempat dimana pertama kali aku bertemu tuanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tempat baru dan kamar yang baru, sisa uang yang aku dapat dari nona Kurinai cukup untuk kehidupankan ku sebulan ini, aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru untuk mendapat uang lagi.

Berjalan-berjalan di tempat yang baru aku kunjungi, di sini suasananya tidak begitu ramai seperti di tempat pertama aku datang. Banyak toko tapi tidak ada yang bertuliskan mencari pegawai baru.

Kembali berjalan dengan sedikit malas, aku tidak menemukan tempat yang bisa memberiku uang lagi. Akhirnya aku berhenti sejenak di sebuah taman. Duduk di tempat yang banyak pohon memang sangat sejuk. Tiba-tiba kalungku bersinar dan segera padam, tuanku ada di sekitar sini. Aku menoleh ke sana kemari dan mencari orang yang ada di sekitar taman. Tapi taman itu kosong, tunggu dulu, ada seorang anak kecil sedang duduk di ayunan, dia terlihat sedih dan hanya terdiam di sana. Jangan-jangan, dia tuanku, dia reinkarnasi tuanku, wajahnya mirip dengan tuanku sebelumnya, hanya saja dia masih kecil umur sekitar 10 tahun. 10 tahun, memangnya aku di sini sudah berapa lama, kenapa sampai tidak menyadarinya, sudah ku lalui 10 tahun hanya untuk mencari reinkarnasi tuanku yang baru. Bagiamana kalau reinkarnasi selanjutnya, apa aku harus menunggu berapa puluh tahun lagi. 100 tahun itu sampai kapan, apa sampai dunia ini hancur.

Untuk memastikan aku berjalan ke arah anak kecil itu, dia sendirian, memangnya sedang apa dia di sini, bahkan tanpa pendamping.

"Ha-halo."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, tidak salah lagi, dia adalah tuanku, dia masih sangat muda saat ini. tapi tatapannya sangat tajam dan kelam. Dia seperti tidak bahagia.

"Siapa kau? mau apa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit jutek.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura. Apa namamu Sasuke?"

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Namamu Sasuke? benar kah?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Akhirnya... aku menemukanmu, tuanku."

"Berisik! Pergi kau dari sini! aku tidak mengenalmu."

A-apa! D-Dia tuanku kan, sikapnya berbanding terbalik dengan tuanku yang sebelumnya, ucapannya sangat kasar dan dia tidak berhenti menatap ku dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Jangan mengusirku, aku sudah lama mencarimu. Umurmu sekarang berapa?"

"10 tahun, aku tidak mengenalmu jadi pergi dari sini sekarang juga!"

Kejamnya, dia sangat kejam bahkan terkesan jahat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini, sudah tugasku untuk menjadi pelindungmu tuanku."

"Kau hanya orang asing. Aku tidak butuh pelindung atau apapun."

Dia pergi, pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Aku segera mengikutinya dan menghadangnya untuk pergi.

"Bawa aku bersamamu tuanku."

"Apa-apaan sih, dasar tante-tante aneh."

"Hoaa, aku masih muda umurku masih 1000an tahun, umur tante-tante itu dua 50000 tahun."

"Ha?" tatapannya menjadi bingung.

Aku lupa jika dunia manusia mustahil untuk berumur 1000an tahun.

"Maksudku umur masih 17 tahun."

Dia mengabaikan ku dan pergi begitu saja. Dengan segera aku menahan tangan.

"Aku mohon bawa aku bersamamu."

"Pak polisi ada yang ingin menculikku." Teriaknya dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria membawa ku dengan paksa menjauh dari tuanku. Kenapa? Kenapa? Tuanku yang sekarang berubah drastis, aku pikir dia akan menepati janjinya, dia bilang akan memungutku kembali jika kita bertemu.

"Tuanku...!" kami berpisah lagi, padahal kami baru saja di pertemukan.

Sejam berlalu, pria yang bekerja sebagai polisi itu membebaskan ku, aku hanya di nasehati untuk tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, jika aku lakukan lagi, dia akan menahanku lebih lama.

Aku kembali ke taman itu dan tidak menemukannya. Tuanku hilang lagi, ahk! Kesalnya, hukuman ini benar-benar berat.

Pulang sepertinya ide yang bagus, aku berjalan kembali ke apartemen sederhanaku dengan pemiliknya yang sangat ramah, namanya nenek Chiyo.

"Selamat sore Sakura. kau sudah kembali?" ucapnya sambil menyiram taman bunga yang ada di depan gedung apartemen miliknya.

"Aku pulang."

"Kau terlihat lesu, ada apa?"

"Aku di tangkap polisi dan kehilangan tuanku."

"Kau di tangkap, apa yang sudah kau lakukan, dan tuanku, itu siapa?"

"Mereka salah paham, mereka pikir aku ingin menculik anak-anak, padahal tidak, aku sedang menahan tuanku untuk tidak pergi."

"Tuanku?"

"Iya, tuanku, tuan Sasuke."

"Sasuke? anak kecil itu?"

"Eh, nenek Chiyo mengenalnya?"

"Dia satu sekolah dengan cucuku, Gaara."

"Syukurlah ada yang mengenalnya, dia tinggal dimana?"

"beberapa kilometer dari sini."

"Aku akan ke sana."

"Sebaiknya jangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Orang tuanya tidak suka dia bersama orang asing, mereka terlalu menekan anak mereka untuk menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah, dia sangat berbakat di semua pelajaran teori maupun praktek. Cucuku berteman dengannya, hanya selama di sekolah, setelah itu keluar dari sekolah mereka akan seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Sasuke sering terlihat di taman sendirian."

Aku menjadi kasihan mendengar ucapan nenek Chiyo, pantas saja tuanku jadi seperti itu, dia benar-benar tidak bahagia dan tidak menikmati hidupnya sebagai manusia.

"Kalau begitu, dimana sekolah mereka?"

"Dari sini kau lurus saja, sampai ke perempatan belok kanan, jalannya mendaki, naik saja sampai kau mendapatkan gerbang sekolahnya."

"Terima kasih nenek Chiyo aku pergi dulu."

"Eh, sudah mau pergi lagi."

"Aku akan segera pulang."

Yang ku pikirkan saat ini adalah menjadi seseorang yang bisa dekat dengan tuanku, tunggulah tuanku.

Kemudian.

"Tidak ada ijazah kau tidak bisa di terima di sini nona Sakura." ucap kepala sekolah.

"Apa? Ijazah? Aku tidak pernah memilikinya, dulu aku sekolah di rumah, aku bisa jamin dengan kemampuanku."

"Tetap saja nona, tidak bisa."

"Aku mohon padamu pak, biarkan aku jadi guru di sini. Kau bisa mengetesku kemampuanku."

"Meskipun kemampuan anda di atas rata-rata tetap saja tidak bisa nona Sakura, sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

Ada apa ini, aku pikir menjadi guru akan semudah seperti menjadi pelayan di cafe hanya butuh semangat dan kemampuan langsung bisa kerja, kenapa harus butuh benda yang bernama ijazah, sebelumnya tuanku tidak memberikan hal itu, bagaimana ini? aku harus bagaimana?

"Apa ada yang bisa ku kerja, pokoknya beri aku pekerjaan di sekolah ini."

"Ada, kami butuh pegawai bersih-bersih, soalnya yang lama akan segera pensiun, kau mau?"

"Mau! Apapun akan aku kerjakan."

"Baiklah nona Sakura, silahkan datang besok pagi yaa, jam 5 tepat, sekolah ini harus bersih sebelum murid-murid datang."

"Siap pak, terima kasih."

Aku segera menjabat tangannya dan pamit untuk pulang, akhirnya, meskipun tidak menjadi guru untuk tuanku, aku bisa menjadi tukang bersih-bersih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan pagi, pukul 05:15.

Aku terlambat 15 menit, seharusnya aku sudah ada di sekolah pukul 5 tepat, suasana sekolah begitu sepi, hanya aku dengan peralatan bersih-bersih yang ku pegang.

"Sakura, ayo cepat ke sini." Ucap seorang kakek.

"Ba-baik."

Aku berlari ke arah kakek yang sejak puluhan tahun sudah menjadi tukang bersih-bersih di sekolah ini. Dia sangat baik dan menjelaskan semuanya yang harus aku lakukan sebelum dia pensiun dari sekolah ini.

Menyapu halaman, menyiram tanaman, membersihkan ruang guru, membersihkan toilet dan sebelum pulang aku harus memastikan semua kelas terkunci rapat.

Menarik napas sejenak dan aku siap menjalankan semua ini. pertama aku harus menyapu halaman, aku menyapu dengan cepat, daun-daun yang jatuh membuat halaman sangat kotor, kemudian, aku segera berlari mengambil selang dan menyiram tanaman yang tertata rapi, selanjutnya, ruang guru, aku tidak di beri ijin untuk memindahkan apapun yang ada di atas meja guru-guru, aku hanya di suruh membersihkannya dan menyapu lantainya, setelah itu masuk ke toilet, ya ampun, toilet sekolah ini bau sekali, kenapa kakek itu tidak membersihkannya. Saat aku bertanya, dia hanya menjawab, karena sakit pinggangnya dia sulit untuk menyikat toilet sekolah.

Sejam berlalu, tenagaku habis untuk melakukan semua itu, aku salut pada kakek itu, dia bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan itu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ini minumlah." Ucap kakek itu dan memberiku teh dengan rasa apel dalam kemasan botol dan masih dingin.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau semangat juga membersihkan sekolah ini, Sakura."

"Heheheh, aku senang bisa mengerjakannya."

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk bekerja di sini, kenapa tidak mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka dengan pekerjaan ini dan gajinya lumayan besar. Kakek sendiri apa yang di lakukannya setelah pensiun?"

"Aku akan pulang ke kampung halaman."

"kampung halaman itu apa?"

"Itu adalah tempat kelahiranku, aku besar di sana."

"Oh, itu namanya kampung halaman."

"Kau sendiri berasal dari mana?"

"Dari atas." Ucap ku spontan.

"Ha?" kakek itu tampak bingung.

"Bu-bukan maksudku, aku dari uhm. Apa yaa namanya. Kota. Iya aku dari kota. Hehehe."

"Oh. Kau dari kota mana?"

"Kota mana?"

Aku terdiam sangat lama, memikirkan kota apa, nama kota, nama kota, lama memikirnya membuatku sakit kepala.

"A-aku lupa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau gadis yang nekat juga, sampai harus ke pinggiran kota hanya untuk bekerja."

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha untuk mendapat uang agar bisa hidup."

"Gadis yang semangat. Aku akan pulang, jangan lupa dengan apa-apa yang sudah aku jelaskan tadi."

"Baik kakek, hati-hati di jalan."

Dia berjalan pergi menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan. Oh iya, mengawasi tuanku.

Jam besar di atas bangunan depan sekolah menunjukkan angka 7, aku bisa lihat anak-anak yang seumuran tuanku dan ada yang umurnya di bawah tuan sedang berjalan menuju sekolah ini. mereka begitu kecil dan imut. Mataku langsung tertuju pada seorang anak dengan rambut ravennya, dia baru turun dari sebuah mobil hitam. Tatapannya begitu kelam, entah mengapa suasana di sekitarnya terasa gelap, dia berjalan sendirian, bahkan anak-anak di sekitarnya seperti menjauh darinya.

Aku terus mengawasinya dari balik pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar jalan menuju gedung sekolah. tiba-tiba seorang anak dengan rambut merahnya berlari dan menghampiri tuanku, mereka sempat berbicara sebentar dan berjalan bersama, tu-tunggu dulu, aku kenal anak itu, dia cucuk nenek Chiyo, pemilik apartemenku, oh iya, aku lupa, nenek Chiyo sudah bilang kalau cucunya berteman dengan tuanku. Setidaknya masih ada yang dekat dengan tuanku, aku sedikit kasian melihatnya sendirian.

Mereka sudah masuk ke kelas dan aku harus ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk laporan rutin tentang kerjaku.

"Kerjamu bagus nona Sakura, coba saja kau punya ijazah, aku akan segera mengangkatmu jadi guru."

"Terima kasih, pak kepala sekolah."

Sangat di sayangkan aku tidak memiliki ijasah, aku sudah bertanya pada nenek Chiyo apa itu ijazah, dia menceritakan semuanya, aku harus beberapa tahun belajar lagi dan mendapatkan kertas-kertas itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu, jadi lebih baik aku begini saja, dengan begitu aku bisa mengawasi tuanku selama di sekolahnya.

Setelah melapor, aku pamit dan keluar ruangannya, selama di sekolah aku bebas melakukan apapun, aku bisa kembali membersihkan halaman atau tidur sejenak di ruangan yang sudah di sediakan.

Aku berjalan ke ruangan itu yang tidak jauh dari taman sekolah, terlihat sebuah bangunan kecil, ku buka pintunya dengan kunci yang di beri kakek tadi pagi, ruangannya sudah bersih dan kosong, hanya terdapat sebuah meja, tempat tidur kecil dengan kasur yang lumayan empuk, bahkan kasurnya bersih, ada toilet dan ada beberapa alat untuk memasak. Ini seperti rumah mini menurutku.

 **Tok...tok...tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, aku berjalan segera dan membuka pintu, mataku melebar tidak percaya dengan siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Tu-tuanku!" ucapku dan langsung berlutut memeluknya.

"Kau! lepaskan!" ucapnya dan langsung mendorongku dengan keras.

"Kau jahat sekali, tuanku."

"Aku bukan tuanmu, dasar tante-tante mesum, mana kakek?"

"Di-dia sudah pensiun, aku yang menggantikannya sekarang. Lagi pula aku bukan tante-tante mesum. Eh mesum itu apa?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang dia sudah pensiun." Tatapannya berubah seperti hampa, dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan kesal. "Masa kamu tidak tahu apa itu mesum?"

"Tidak sama sekali tuanku."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan ucapan tuanku, itu menyebalkan."

"Terus panggil apa?"

"Namaku Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke."

"Baik tuan Sasuke."

"Jangan pake tuan!"

"Baik-baik, Tu- Sasuke."

"Bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh. jelaskan padaku, apa itu mesum?"

"Kau sendiri orang dewasa, harusnya kau tahu apa itu mesum?"

"Aku tidak tahu mesum itu apa? Sejenis makanan? Atau benda?"

"Ahk, bodoh!" ucapnya dan langsung pergi.

"Tu-tunggu." Ucapku mengikutinya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Tu- eh, Sasuke."

"Pergi sana!"

"Kak Sakura?" ucap seorang anak kecil yang berada di depan Sasuke tengah berjalan menuju Sasuke.

"Gaara, halo. Kita bertemu lagi."

"Kau bekerja di sini?"

"Iya."

"Kau mengenalnya, Gaara?" tany Sasuke.

"Iya, dia orang yang tinggal di apartemen nenekku."

"Oh, apa dia selalu seperti itu, memanggilku tuan dan bersikap aneh."

"Benarkah? Dia baik kok. Aku baru mendengar dia memanggil tuan."

Mereka sedang sibuk berbicara dan mengabaikanku yang mematung menatap mereka. Mereka sedang berbicara apa. Aku jadi penasaran.

Setelah mereka berbicara, Gaara berjalan ke arahku dan Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kak Sakura, kenapa memanggil Sasuke dengan tuanku?"

"Soalnya dia memang tuanku, aku harus melindunginya karena itu sudah tugasku."

Gaara berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ku mengerti, mereka punya kekuatan telepati yaa, kenapa bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

"Kata Sasuke, dia tidak suka di panggil tuanku, tidak suka di ikuti, apalagi di peluk."

"Oh, baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Kembali Gaara berbalik dan melihat Sasuke, Sasuke hanya membuang muka tidak menatap Gaara. Mereka kenapa sih, membuatku penasaran saja.

"Dan jangan mengganggunya, terus kalau mau tahu arti dari kata mesum, coba tanya nenekku, dia akan menjelaskannya."

"Baiklah. Tapi apa aku bisa mengawasi tuanku?"

Lagi-lagi Gaara berbalik. Tapi tidak dengan tatap-tatapan, dia mengangkat tangannya dan seperti memanggil Sasuke untuk mendekatinya.

"Kak Sakura bertanya, apa boleh dia mengawasimu?"

Ya ampun, rasanya aku ingin meremas mereka berdua, kenapa seakan-akan harus melalui sebuah perantara, apa tuanku yang sekarang sangat pemalu sampai-sampai harus menyuruh Gaara untuk berbicara denganku.

"Apa itu penting?" tanyanya.

"Iya, sangat penting, aku mohon padamu."

Dia sepertinya sedang berpikir, Gaara menatap Sasuke menunggu keputusannya.

"Baiklah, tapi dari jauh, dan jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi."

"Baik tu- Sasuke." susahnya tidak memanggilnya tuanku.

Aku sangat senang, tuanku akhirnya sedikit membuka diri untukku, mereka kembali ke kelas dengan buru-buru sepertinya jam istirahat untuk mereka sudah selesai.

Hari sudah sore, semua murid sudah pulang, aku harus segera mengunci setiap ruangan kelas dan memastikannya terkunci dengan baik. Seseorang yang ku kenal tengah berjalan menghampiriku.

"Gaara, kau tidak pulang?"

"Nenek bilang, aku pulang bersama kak Sakura, soalnya nenek ada pertemuan."

"Oh, baiklah, tinggal satu kelas lagi dan kita bisa pulang."

"Baik, aku tunggu di depan gedung yaa."

Setelah semua kelas dan ruangan guru terkunci rapat dan aku sudah memastikan semuanya benar-benar terkunci, aku segera berjalan keluar gedung dan memberikan kuncinya untuk seorang pria yang bertugas menjaga sekolah di malam hari.

"Sudah selesai nona Sakura?" tanya pria itu.

"Sudah, aku pulang dulu yaa."

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Aku pamit dan berjalan pulang bersama Gaara. Kalau di lihat-lihat, Gaara dan Sasuke tidak beda jauh, mereka terlihat pendiam, hanya saja Sasuke tatapannya sangat tajam, tak seperti anak seusianya, sedangkan Gaara, tatapannya sedikit hampa, dia juga tidak seperti anak-anak yang lain, tidak ceria dan tidak terlihat bahagia.

"Gaara, mau menceritakan sesuatu untukku?"

"Kak Sakura, mau cerita apa?"

"Tentang keluargamu."

"Oh, aku hidup dengan nenek sejak masih kecil, orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu mengingat kembali masa itu, aku hanya ingin tahu keluargamu, soalnya aku hanya melihat nenek Chiyo selalu bersamamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa kok."

Meskipun kata itu yang terlontarkan dari mulut kecilnya, aku masih bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dari Gaara, dia terlalu kecil untuk menanggung beban dimana orang tuanya sudah tidak ada saat umurny masih sangat muda.

"Bisa ceritakan tentang Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

"Iya."

"Aku hanya tahu dia terlalu di paksa oleh orang tuanya, Sasuke ingin bebas menentukan apapun yang di inginkannya tapi orang tuanya melarangnya, jadi dia terlihat seperti itu, meskipun kadang kasar dan cuek, sebenarnya dia baik kok." ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Uhm, aku tahu itu."

"Kak Sakura menyukainya yaa? Tapi kata nenekku tidak boleh, anak kecil bersama orang dewasa."

Tunggu dulu, suka? Dalam artian aku jatuh cinta pada tuanku, oh! Itu tidak mungkin, aku ke sini karena di hukum dan tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada tuanku.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham Gaara, aku hanya ingin menjadi temannya."

"Oh, aku pikir kak Sakura menyukainya, soalnya dia bilang, kak Sakura memeluknya tiba-tiba."

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya senang bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu?"

"Iya, aku bertemu dengannya di taman beberapa hari lalu."

Perjalanan kami berakhir dengan Gaara yang sudah berlari ke arah rumah yang berada di samping apartemen, dia melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mengantarnya pulang, aku juga harus segera masuk.

Saat nenek Chiyo sudah kembali dan aku memintanya untuk menjelaskan apa arti dari kata 'mesum' wajahnya sedikit terkejut dan kemudian menjelaskannya padaku.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal aneh-aneh pada anak kecil!" teriak ku frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi buta. Dengan usahaku untuk bangun pagi sekali dan aku memulai pekerjaanku lagi. Hari ini harus cepat selesai biar aku bisa tidur kembali. Aku harus bisa seperti kakek, dia sangat kuat untuk mengurus sekolah ini. tinggal menyiram tanaman. Aku segera berlari ke arah gudang dan mengambil selang air, menyambungkannya ke keran dan mulai menyiram. Tanaman di sekolah ini sangat indah, aku harus berusaha agar taman ini tetap indah meskipun kakek sudah tidak bekerja lagi di sekolah ini.

 **Pukul 06:59**

Aku selesai dengan waktu yang lebih cepat dari kemarin, rasanya tubuhku mau remuk saja. Aku berjalan gontai ke ruanganku dan langsung membuang diri di kasur. Rasanya nyaman, karena semua sudah selesai dan aku masih punya waktu sejam lagi untuk melapor ke kepala sekolah, akhirnya aku tertidur.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling ruangan, gelap dan kosong, aku sendiri bingung ini tempat apa. Berjalan perlahan ke depan tapi aku tidak merasa seperti sedang berjalan ke depan, semua kosong dan gelap, langkahku berhenti saat mendapati sebuah pantulan cahaya, melangkah ke depan dengan cepat dan yang ku lihat adalah sebuah cermin panjang, cermin menampakkan seseorang, tunggu dulu, ini adalah cermin, jadi yang di pantulkan ada bahayangan orang yang berdiri, tapi apa yang ku lihat? Diriku dengan sayap iblis dan dua pasang tanduk. Aneh, aku melihat diriku secara langsung tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada sayap iblis dan tanduk di kepalaku, ada apa ini. perasaan ku tiba-tiba aneh. Aku merasa mengingat akan sesuatu hal yang samar-samar ku lihat. Aku melihat orang yang ku sukai, dia...dia...

"Hey, Bodoh bangun."

Ku buka mataku lebar-lebar dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah menatap dingin ke arah aku. Dengan segera aku bangun dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Tuanku ada apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan memanggilku dengan tuanku. Bodoh."

"I-iya."

"Aku sering ke sini saat kakek masih menjadi tukang bersih-bersih sekolah. Aku langsung masuk saja karena pintu tidak di kunci dan kau terlihat gelisah saat tidur."

"Uhm, hanya mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi buruk? Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok, hanya mimpi di kejar-kejar monster, ehehehe"

"Oh."

Tatapannya sangat kelam. Aku merasa sedikit kasihan padanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia terlihat bahagia. Ahk, aku lupa sekarang aku harus melapor, gara-gara ketiduran aku lupa melapor, semoga kepala sekolah tidak memarahiku.

"Aku mau ke ruangan kepala sekolah, kau bisa tinggal di sini saja atau kau masuk ke kelas."

"Aku di sini saja."

"Baik tu- eh, Sasuke. Dah, aku pergi dulu."

Aku segera berjalan menuju ruangan kelas dan berlari secepat mungkin, pasti kepala sekolah sudah menungguku.

Selang beberapa menit, aku berjalan kembali ke ruanganku, kepala sekolah bukan orang yang jahat, dia baik padaku, bahkan dia membebaskan ku untuk melapor dengan jangka waktu sampai kelas berakhir.

Membuka perlahan pintu ruanganku dan mencari tuanku, dia, aku membuka lebar-lebar pintu dan mendapatinya tengah tertidur di kasurku. Berjalan perlahan sampai ke sisi kasur, bisa terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya, dia sangat kelelahan. Gaara pernah bercerita jika orang tua Sasuke terlalu memaksanya untuk belajar, les dan hal apapun untuk membuat Sasuke selalu menjadi yang terbaik, peringkatnya di sekolah sama sekali tidak bergeser, dia berturut-turut memegang ranking pertama di setiap kelas, namun hal ini tidak membuat Sasuke terlihat bahagia, dia tidak pernah menikmati masa kecil, bermain dengan teman sebayanya, berjalan-jalan bersama keluarganya, tidak juga di dapatnya, setiap hari hanya guru dan guru les yang bersamanya, orang tuanya sibuk dan jarang berada di rumah. Sasuke di jaga ketat oleh pengawal-pengawalnya.

Aku merasa sangat kasihan dengan kehidupan tuanku saat ini, sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dia yang sangat berkuasa. aku hanya bisa menjalani hukumanku, aku tidak bisa buat apa-apa untuk mengubah kehidupan tuan. Tangan ku perlahan bergerak ingin mengusap wajahnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Dia menyadarinya bahkan matanya masih tertutup.

"Ma-maaf." ucapku dan mengurungkan niatku tadi. Aku lupa jika Gaara sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak menyentuhnya, Sasuke tidak suka di sentuh.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

"Iya."

Tuanku membuka matanya dan bangun. Dia mengusa-ngusap wajahnya dan turun dari kasur.

"Aku akan ke sini setiap hari, jangan membuat kasur mu berantakan."

Heee, apa-apaan itu, seenaknya saja datang dan tidur di kasurku, bahkan melarangku untuk tidak membongkarnya. Tuanku saat ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Meskipun dia masih anak kecil tingkahnya kayak orang dewasa. Pergi sana! batinku berteriak, tapi aku harus melindunginya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini setiap hari?"

"Aku selalu kesini, di kelas terlalu ribut dan tidak ada tempat yang sepi selain di sini. Kakek tidak memberitahumu."

"Tidak."

"Oh, sekarang kau sudah tahu kan."

Dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Memerintah seenaknya, tukang marah-marah, dinginnya kayak benda yang bernama kulkas, yaa ampun, ini kah hukuman yang paling berat dengan tingkah tuanku sekarang, padahal aku berharap menemukan tuanku dengan sikapnya seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Keesokan harinya. Dia datang lagi di jam yang sama, jam istirahat dan melarangku untuk menggunakan kasurku sendiri. Anak kecil ini sedang menguji kesabaranku yaa., awas saja yaa. Aku akan mencubitnya sampai dia minta ampun, tapi apa yang ku lakukan. Aku hanya duduk di kursi dan mengerjakan beberapa soal-soal, apa-apaan dia, dia memberiku tugasnya.

"Kerjakan tugasku dengan benar dan jangan sampai ada yang salah, aku akan memeriksanya saat kau selesai."

"Kenapa tidak kau kerjakan sendiri!"

Eh? tidak ada jawaban, dia tertidur. Cepat sekali! Padahal baru hitungan detik dia sudah tertidur, apa dia selelah itu. Apa yang dia lakukan saat malam hari. Aku jadi penasaran dengan tuanku yang sekarang. Di samping itu, aku segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Jahat sekali dia.

Selesai. Senangnya tugas menyebalkan ini akhirnya selesai, meskipun gampang, tapi ada 5 mata pelajaran yang harus aku selesaikan. Perutku berbunyi. Ahk, aku lapar, melirik sejenak dan mendapati dia masih tertidur lelap. Aku membiarkannya tertidur dan berjalan menuju kantin untuk mendapat makanan.

"Makanmu lahap sekali Sakura." ucap ibu kantin.

"Ini enak dan aku sangat lapar."

"Hahaha, kau seperti biasa. Makanlah yang banyak, aku senang jika orang-orang makan dengan lahap dan menghabiskan makanannya."

"Terima kasih."

Ibu kantin itu kembali ke dapur untuk merapikan alat masaknya. Sejam kemudian, aku sudah kenyang dan kembali ke ruanganku.

"Sakura."

Aku berbalik dan mendapati guru olahraga berlari mendatangiku.

" Ada apa?"

"Bisa bantu membersihkan toilet di kolam ruangan?"

"Oh baiklah, nanti aku akan ke sana, aku ambil peralatan dulu."

"Iya, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Aku segera berlari menuju ruanganku dan mendapati ruanganku sudah kosong, rapi dan buku-buku yang menumpuk di mejaku sudah hilang. Tuanku sudah kembali ke kelas. Uhm? Ada sesuatu di atas mejaku. Aku berjalan dan mendapati sebuah kotak putih dengan garis-garis pink di sisi-sisinya, ku buka dan mendapati sepotong kue _strowberry shortcake_. Apa ini untukku? Mungkin saja hadiah dari tuanku. Dia itu sebenarnya baik hanya sangat menyebalkan. Aku menutup kembali kue itu dan menyimpannya dalam kulkas mini yang ada di ruanganku, mungkin akan enak di makan saat menyelesaikan tugas dari guru olahraga. Sedikit senang aku berjalan menuju toilet kolam renang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan. Untung saja semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai sebelum hujan turun. Ahk, apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang, tidur? Tapi tuanku mau menggunakan kasurku nanti, dia akan marah lagi jika kasurku berantakan, katanya seperti sudah terjadi adu gulat di kasurku. Tapi apa dia datang, sekarang kan sudah hujan deras.

 **Tok...tok..tok...**

Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat siang kak Sakura." Ucap Gaara.

Gaara dan Sasuke datang ke ruanganku. Aku bergeser agar mereka bisa masuk, mereka menyimpan sepatunya dengan rapi dan berlari ke arah meja penghangat.

"Aah~ hangatnya di luar sangat dingin." Ucap Gaara.

Tuanku hanya terdiam dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gaara, mereka masuk kedalam meja penghangat membaringkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kau pintar juga yaa. Semua jawabanmu benar dan tidak ada yang salah." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat puas dengan hasil kerjaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan pintar. Padahal aku berniat bekerja jadi guru di sini."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak jadi guru?"

"Aku tidak punya ijazah."

"Aku menarik kata-kataku, kau itu bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh, aku tidak tahu kalau harus menjadi guru itu perlu ijazah."

"Dasar bodoh."

Gaara hanya sibuk memperhatikan aku dan Sasuke yang bertengkar. Jam istirahat berakhir dan mereka kembali ke kelas mereka tanpa menggunakan payung, hujan sudah berhenti sebelum bel kelas berbunyi.

Hari ini nenek Chiyo mempercayakan ku pulang bersama Gaara. Aku dan Gaara berjalan bersama dan Sasuke seperti menatap hampa saat berjalan masuk ke mobilnya. Gerbang sekolah adalah batas di mana dia tidak akan menegur atau berbicara sambil berjalan pulang bersama temannya, Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, makanya mereka terlihat seperti tidak saling kenal saat berpapasan dan Sasuke sudah di ajak masuk ke mobil oleh pengawal-pengawal yang dulu aku juga pernah bersama orang-orang seperti mereka.

Kami sampai di pagar masuk apartemen, nenek Chiyo sudah menunggu Gaara pulang, aku berjalan ke arah nenek Chiyo dan Gaara sudah lebih dulu berlari ke arah neneknya.

"Terima kasih Sakura, sudah mau mengantar Gaara."

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku dan dia kan satu jalur."

"Terima kasih Kak Sakura." ucap Gaara, sedikit lucu dengan ucapannya, tatapan Gaara yang 11-12 dengan Sasuke, hanya saja Gaara tidak secuek Sasuke. setelahnya dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, nenek Chiyo."

"Tanya kan saja?"

"Bagaimana membuat anak kecil menjadi bahagia?"

"Anak kecil bahagia? Uhm... biasanya anak-anak paling suka di ajak ke taman, atau coba jalan-jalan ke Konoha land. Mereka pasti akan bahagia."

"Benarkah? Tempat itu ada dimana?"

Dan akhirnya nenek Chiyo memberitahukan tempat itu dan juga dia menunjukkan selembaran yang di dapatnya saat berjalan ke supermarket, tempat dimana bisa membeli berbagai hal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yosh. Hari ini aku harus lebih cepat dari kemarin, kembali dengan pekerjaanku setiap pagi sebelum para anak-anak kecil itu masuk ke gedung sekolah. Cuaca dari ini bagus, mungkin hari ini aku harus mengajaknya pergi, perasaanku sedikit senang hari ini, aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk tuanku.

Seperti biasa, pintu ruanganku akan terbuka dan seorang anak kecil dengan mata kelamnya akan masuk.

"Tuanku, akhirnya kau datang." Ucapku senang.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang, aku tidak suka di panggil 'tuanku'." Protesnya.

"Maaf, heheheh. Eh, ayo kita pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Iya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sini." Ucapku dan menunjukkan selembaran yang di beri nenek Chiyo.

"Untuk?"

"Pokoknya kita harus pergi hari ini, cuacanya bagus."

"Kau berniat membuatku bolos?"

"Bolos? Apa itu?"

"Dasar bodoh, bahkan kata bolos saja kau sendiri tidak tahu."

"Ahk, aku tidak peduli ayo."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku langsung menarik tuanku dengan sedikit paksa. Membuatnya mengamuk dan beberapa kali menendang kakiku.

Akhirnya kita sampai, rasanya kakiku lemes, sangat susah sekali membawanya dari sekolah ke tempat ini, bahkan selama di kereta dia meneriaki ku dengan kata 'bodoh,bego,idiot,tante-tante gila,mesum' dan langsung aku membungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku agar dia diam.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" ucapnya datar.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Aku tidak tertarik, kita pulang." Ucapnya dan pergi.

"Hee, tu-tunggu tu- eh Sasuke, Sasuke, tunggu."

"Aku mau pulang!" bentaknya.

"Satu kali saja dan kita akan pulang, ya.. ."

Berharap dia mau mengambulkan permintaanku, aku harus membuatnya bahagia dan menjauhkan wajah suramnya.

"Satu kali saja dan kita pulang. Janji."

"Janji." Ucapku dengan senyum lebar.

Kami berjalan masuk dan memulai tour wahana, aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan tempat ini, Konoha Land, aku ikuti saja maunya Sasuke. kami membeli tiket untuk sebuah kendaraan yang panjang dengan rel kereta yang berputar-putar.

"Bodoh, ini bukan kendaraan, ini namanya _roller coaster_." Ucapnya.

"Hoo, aku baru tahu."

Kami naik dan roller itu mulai berjalan, perlahan-lahan naik, naik, naik, dan benda macam apa ini, cepat sekali, berputar dan mengikuti arah relnya, ini bukan kereta yang jalannya lurus-lurus, tapi ini kereta super cepat, aku lupa kalau tuanku sudah mengucapkan ini _roller coaster_. Rasanya tenggorokan mulai kering dengan teriakkanku yang tidak ada berhentinya sampai roller itu berhenti.

'uueeeeekkkk'

Apa pun yang ku makan tadi pagi keluar semua. Perutku rasanya di kocok-kocok dan membuat semua keluar dan

'ueeeekkkkkk'

Makanan di perutku habis.

"Dasar bodoh, jika kau tidak bisa naik itu, jangan memaksakan diri."

Ba-bagaimana bisa, tuanku baik-baik saja, bahkan dia tidak teriak sama sekali, tatapannya terus datar saat benda itu berputar dan melaju dengan cepat.

"Kita pulang."

"Tu-tunggu, aku mau mencoba yang lain."

Sejam kemudian.

Tubuhku lemas, benda yang ada di sini semuany aneh, selalu dengan kecepatan tinggi, berputar-putar naik turun, naik-naik tinggi dan turun, terayung ke sana kemari. Tidak ada satu pun yang tidak membuatku kembali mengeluarkan isi perutku.

"Minumlah."

Tuanku memberikan ku minuman dan aku langsung meneguknya. Kami duduk sementara dan aku menyadarkan tubuhku. Rasanya aku akan mati hari ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mati.

"Maaf kan aku, aku benar-benar tidak biasa dengan benda-benda aneh yang ada di sini."

"Hahahaha." Sasuke tertawa.

Apa? Tuanku tertawa, bahkan dia terlihat begitu bahagia. Tunggu dulu, apa dia bahagia karena keadaanku yang aneh begini.

"Jangan tertawa."

"Kenapa? Kau ini sangat bodoh, memaksakan diri hanya untuk menaiki wahana yang ada di sini."

"Habisnya aku penasaran."

"Hahah, kau ini benar-benar bodoh."

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh."

"Tidak akan. Lalu, kita akan kemana?"

"Ke sana." Ucapku dengan sedikit kesal.

Aku berjalan lebih dulu menuju sebuah benda yang seperti roda raksasa berputar. Kenapa ucapan 'bodoh' itu tidak bisa berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Rasanya aku ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Benda ini berjalan lambat dan berputar, tidak seperti benda-benda yang lain, ini lebih terasa santai, aku bisa melihat seluruh dunia dari di sini. Serasa seperti terbang, aku sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya terbang selama berada di dunia manusia ini.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? ini indah kan."

Sasuke terdiam, aku menatapnya yang sedang menatap takjub lewat dinding kaca transparan.

"Sebenarnya aku baru ke sini, ini untuk pertama kalinya. Orang tuaku tidak pernah mengajakku pergi. Mereka sibuk dan sibuk, aku selalu bersama guru di sepanjang hariku, itu membuatku muak dan aku bosan untuk melakukan semua hal yang orang tuaku inginkan, mereka tidak pernah bertanya apa keinginanku, mereka hanya sibuk kerja dan kerja."

Tuanku menundukkan wajahnya, dia kembali menampakkan tatapan kosongnya dan terlihat sedih. Aku berjalan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kemarilah." Ucapku mengulurkan tangan.

Dia bergerak dan memelukku erat, tubuhnya bergetar, dia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang membuatnya mencengkram belakang baju sedikit kuat. Aku bisa mengerti perasaannya saat ini, tanpa kasih sayang orang tua dan keinginan keras dari orang tuanya membuatnya kuat dari luar namun sangat rapuh di dalam.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di sampingku, Sakura."

"Iya, tuanku." Ucapku dan mengusap perlahan kepalanya.

Tuanku yang kecil, aku akan selalu melindungimu sampai kapan pun. Tiba-tiba dia mencubit pipiku dengan keras.

"Sudahku bilang jangan memanggilku 'tuanku'. Kau ini susah di bilangi yaa, dasar tante-tante."

"Aduh sakit..., aku bukan tante-tante, umurku masih muda."

Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang hingga sore, saat ini aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana membuatnya terlihat bahagia, hari ini sudah cukup, aku kembali mengantarnya ke sekolah, mobilnya sudah menunggu untuk menjemputnya. Dia kembali seperti semula, menatap kosong dan dingin, padahal tadi siang dia begitu menikamati semua wahana sampai-sampai membuatnya tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari minggu, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku dan segera pulang dari sekolah, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari ke arahku dan menahan lenganku, aku berbalik dan melihat tuanku dengan wajahnya yang basah dan sedikit merah pada bagian pipinya.

Membuatnya bersenang-senang malah berdampak buruk baginya, tuanku di marahi abis-abisan sampai-sampai ibunya menamparnya, dia ketahuan membolos saat aku membawanya pergi, hal itu membuat ibunya sangat marah, dia kabur dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya dan pengawal-pengawalnya, dia cukup lincah untuk kabur tanpa mereka tahu. Ini semua salahku, orang tuanya menambah jadwal lesnya dan benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berucap apa-apa lagi.

Saat ini dia tengah berada di rumahku dan menatap keluar jendela. Aku sendiri bingung mau membawanya kemana, untung saja hari ini nenek Chiyo dan Gaara sedang liburan keluarga.

"Silahkan." Ucapku memberikannya mie instan.

"Kau benar-benar tante-tane yang bodoh, jika orang bertemu yang hidangkan itu teh atau cemilan yang ringan, bukan mie instan." Ucapnya datar.

"Hahahaha, maaf aku tidak tahu."

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini."

"Hee, tidak boleh, kau harus kembali ke rumah."

"Aku tidak mau kembali lagi, mereka sudah cukup membuat kesabaranku habis, mungkin sebaiknya mereka mengambil anak lain untuk di jadikan boneka mereka."

Kasihan dia, dengan umur semuda ini dia sudah mengambil keputusannya sendiri dengan tegas, dia benar-benar ingin keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa tanpa keluarga?"

"Aku tidak butuh keluarga seperti itu."

"Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa orang tua."

"Mati pun aku siap, aku sudah lelah dengan keinginan mereka."

"Tu- Sasuke. bisakah kau pulang, orang tuamu akan mencarimu, mereka akan khawatir."

"Apa pedulimu! Mereka hanya khawatir jika aku bolos dan tidak mengikut perintah mereka!"

Aku terkejut, dia marah, sangat marah, tatapannya menajam dan membuat bulu kudukku merinding, aku sampai bingung harus melakukan apa untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Aku pikir kau akan membelaku."

Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, aku bisa melihatnya mengeluarkan air dari matanya. orang bilang itu adalah menangis, tuanku menangis. Terasa ada yang aneh di hatiku, aku seperti bisa merasakan kepedihan akan hidup tuanku.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" ucapku padanya.

"Kemana?"

"Aku mau ke supermarket, mau menamaniku?"

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

Dia menghapus air matanya dan mengikutiku keluar rumah. Berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat. Sejenak aku meliriknya dan dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Mau aku belikan kue?"

"Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

"Kalau begitu kau pilih sendiri saja."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

Suara seorang wanita dari arah belakang kami, kami berbalik dan mendapati beberapa orang sepertinya itu pengawal Sasuke, seorang wanita dan seorang pria lagi.

Aku melihat ke arah Sasuke, dia seperti begitu ketakutan saat melihat mereka. Apa yang terjadi, apa itu orang tua Sasuke.

"Ayah, ibu."

"Syukurlah kami menemukanmu." Ucap Ayah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Nona, kau mau menjaga putra kami." Ucap Ibu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pulang!" ucap Sasuke.

Aku hanya mematung menatap mereka. Yang masih saling bertatapan.

"Kau ingin apa? Mainan baru? Kami akan membelikanmu, asal kau pulang bersama kami." Ucap ayahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh mainan baru!"

"Kau ingin alat elektronik baru? Kami akan memberikannya padamu" ucap ibunya.

"Aku tidak butuh barang-barang mewah atau apapun! Aku butuh kalian, aku tidak butuh guru les, aku bisa belajar sendiri, aku tidak butuh jadwal yang ketat, aku juga ingin bermain di luar bersama anak-anak sebayaku, kalian tidak mengerti keinginanku! Kalian tidak pernah mengerti, kalian hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampai tidak ada waktu untukku, aku anak kalian, aku bukan boneka yang seenaknya kalian gerakkan begitu saja, kalian tidak pernah ada untukku!" Sasuke terlihat begitu marah.

"Kau tidak butuh semua itu Sasuke! kau harus menjadi penerus keluarga kita, kau tidak ingin perusahaan ayah bangkrut kan? kita harus bekerja keras." Ucap ayah Sasuke dan dia terlihat marah juga.

"Ibu akan menghukummu jika kau memberontak seperti ini lagi Sasuke."

Apa-apaan mereka, aku pikir mereka adalah orang tua yang baik, namun nyatanya, mereka hanya orang tua yang jahat. Sangat jahat, untuk apa anak sekecil Sasuke di bebankan hal yang berat untuknya, dia masih anak-anak yang masih ingin bermain dan melakukan banyak hal bersama teman-teman seumurannya.

"Aku benci kalian!" teriak Sasuke.

Dia berlari secepat mungkin dan meninggalkan kami, aku masih berdiri menatapnya dan orang tuanya serta pengawal-pengawalnya berlari mengarjarnya sambil meneriaki nama Sasuke.

Mataku melebar dan serasa napasku terhenti. Sebuah mobil menabrak Sasuke dan membuat tubuh Sasuke terlempar jauh. Orang tua Sasuke berteriak histeris, bahkan ayahnya langsung berlari mengangkat Sasuke dan terburu-buru berlari mencari mobil mereka yang terparkir tidak jauh dari, mereka bergegas ke rumah sakit membawa Sasuke.

Sasuke sekarat, tulang kedua kakinya patah, pendarahan di otak akibat kepalanya yang duluan mendarat dengan keras ke aspal. Tuanku sulit untuk di selamatkan.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sepertinya aku gagal melindungi tuanku, aku tidak bisa mencegah kendaraan itu melintas ke arahnya.

Orang tua Sasuke terlihat sangat sedih dan mereka menyesali atas perbuatan mereka sendiri, mereka baru menyadarinya saat Sasuke seperti ini, sifat manusia yang egois, selalu saja menyadari kesalahannya saat semua hal terburuk menimpah mereka. Ibu Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya meminta dokter bahkan mereka memanggil dokter terbaik dari yang terbaik untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke, namun dokter itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun, bahkan ucapan mereka ingin membayar berapapun demi nyawa anak mereka, tetap saja dokter itu tidak bisa mengatakan 'iya' untuk akan mengembalikan anak mereka seperti semula.

Satu hal yang baru aku pelajari sekarang, kertas-kertas berharga itu, tidak akan berharga di mata nyawa seseorang. Kertas-kertas itu tidak akan berguna, tidak akan bisa mengambalikan hidup seseorang seperti dengan mudahnya kau membeli makanan dengan kata lain tidak semudah kau membeli nyawa orang.

Sasuke memanggil orang tuanya, aku hanya bisa mengintip dari balik pintu yang ada kacanya untuk melihat mereka di dalam.

Ibu Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan ayah Sasuke terus membelai kepala Sasuke. mereka terlihat seperti sedang berbicara sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat ibu Sasuke terus saja menangis dan menangis sesekali dia mengangguk dan mencium tangan Sasuke. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang mereka ucapkan.

Mata Sasuke mengarah keluar pintu, apa dia bisa melihatku dari kaca transparan ini, dia seperti melihatku, orang tua Sasuke sedang tertunduk sedih, Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan-pelan agar aku bisa mengejanya.

 _Terima kasih, Sakura._

 _Selamat tinggal._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari aku mengurung diri di rumahku, aku berhenti bekerja secara tiba-tiba dan sekarang aku hanya berbaring di kamarku yang gelap. Apa saat ini hukumanku tidak terhitung karena gagal melindungi tuanku. Aku merasa frustasi memikirkannya. Pada bagian dadaku terasa sesak, ada yang aneh, perasaanku campur aduk seperti merasakan sesuatu yang hilang. Apa ini yang namanya kesedihan bagi manusia.

 **Tok..tok..tok..tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintuku, dengan malas aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Anak kecil dengan rambut merah.

"Nenek mencari kak Sakura, dia tidak pernah melihatmu keluar dari kamar, dia bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ada yang aneh denganku, tiba-tiba saja aku berlutut di hadapan Gaara agar tinggi kami sama dan aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis keras. Ada apa ini? aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku.

"Aku pikir, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja di sana, seperti orang tua." Ucapnya polos.

Gaara sangat tegar, bahkan saat pemakaman Sasuke, dia tidak menangis, apa dia seperti Sasuke, yang berusaha menahan kesedihannya. Saat ini aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, air mataku masih mengalir dan tidak ingin melepas Gaara yang hanya mengusap punggungku dengan tangan kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **Ada apa dengan chapter ini, author sendiri meneteskan air mata saat mengetiknya, tissu mana! Tissu mana! Pasti ada yang menaruh bawang di sekitar sini.**

 **Kali ini Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke dalan versi loli, eh ralat shouta, ahk. Berasa Sasuke itu imut-imut banget yaa dalam versi anak kecil, Xd**

 **=balas review=**

 **Fauzi : terima kasih udah sempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview, hooaa, maaf sekali, di sini aku fokus pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah orang yang selalu berenkarnasi, tidak ada karakter lain, dia akan berenkarnasi dengan nama yang sama. ehehehe. Udah update *semangat***

 **Lvenge : namanya juga sedang di hukum, mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus menjalaninya. Hehehe.**

 **echaNM** **: Hahaha, entah mengapa yang kepikiran pertama itu Sasuke dalam versi tua, yak, sekali-kali membuat mereka seperti orang tua dan anak, eheheh, sebenarnya tidak sabar dengan Sasuke dalam versi seumuran dengan Sakura, uppsss, malah membuat spoiler, hahaha.**

 **Nurulita as Lita-san : sudah update... *semangat***

 **for next chapter : uhmm... rahasia, ehehe, tunggu aja dah.**

 **Akhir kata mohon reviewnya.**


	3. you are not angel

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

* * *

Aku di hukum, di buang ke dunia manusia, tanpa kekuatan, tanpa sayap, tanpa apa-apa, hanya diriku sendiri, dari pada itu aku harus menjalankan hukuman lain, mencari seseorang yang harus ku lindungi, selama 100 tahun.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Punishment~**

 **[You are not angel]**

 **.**

 **.**

20 tahun berlalu. Semakin sulit menemukan reinkarnasi tuanku yang sekarang. Aku sudah berpindah-pindah tempat mencarinya kesana kemarin dan tidak juga menemukannya. Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Rasanya aku ingin di hancurkan saja dari pada hidup seperti manusia dan melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya.

Demi kelangsungan hidup, aku bekerja di sebuah hotel mewah. Saat aku melamar mereka langsung menerimaku dan menjadikanku pelayan yang akan membersihkan kamar jika yang menginap telah cek out. Ini bukan pekerjaan baruku, aku juga sudah pindah-pindah tempat kerja dan pindah-pindah rumah. Aku sedikit merindukan beberapa orang yang sudah bertemu denganku. Tapi aku tidak boleh terikat dengan mereka.

"Sakura, kamar 203 segera di bersihkan, ada orang yang akan cek in."

"Iya."

Aku segera berjalan mendorong sebuah benda berbentuk persegi empat dan dengan beberapa peralatan di dalamnya. Berjalan sedikit dan aku sudah sampai di depan kamar 203, ku buka kamar itu dengan kunci yang berbentuk seperti sebuah kartu, namun terbuat dari bahan besi dan tipis, berbentuk persegi panjang, berwarna silver dan bertuliskan angkat 203, aku menggesek di bagian sisi pintu dan pintu itu terbuka. Kenapa sih selalu saja kamar yang mereka tinggalkan selalu berantakan, ahk, aku lupa, ini hotel dan mereka membayar, jadi seenaknya mereka mau apakan kamar mereka.

Aku mulai dengan membuka gorden, membuka seprei dan sarung bantal, menggantinya dengan yang baru, menyapu lantainya, memungut sampah yang berserakan di lantai, mengatur kembali dengan rapi benda-benda yang ada di ruangan itu, berjalan ke toilet dan mulai membersihkan toiletnya. setangah jam berlalu dan toilet itu sudah bersih dan aku harus menaruh lilin dengan aroma terapi di sana.

Ku tatap sekeliling kamar ini, semua sudah rapi, bersih dan harum. Aku mulai mengambil peralatan dan menatanya ke dalam benda yang ku dorong tadi.

"Apa kamarku sudah siap?"

Aku terkejut seseorang masuk ke kamar ini dan aku belum keluar, gawat, bisa-bisa aku di marahi sama bosku karena tidak tepat waktu membersihkannya.

"Su-sudah." Ucapku tanpa berbalik. Aku memikirkan apa yang harus ku ucapkan nanti pada bosku.

"Bisa kah kau keluar sekarang?"

"Iya."

Lama-lama berpikir malah membuat orang yang akan menggunakan kamar ini tidak sabaran. Aku memutar badan dan melihat orang yang akan menempati kamar ini.

Aku terkejut dengan seseorang tengah berdiri dengan kemeja biru gelap lengan panjang, dasi bergaris merah maron-hitam dan celana hitamnya. Aku mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya, tuanku, tuan Sasuke.

"Hei, bisa kah kau keluar sekarang?"

"Ahk, i-iya, maaf-maaf."

Aku segera mendorong tempat peralatanku dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu di depanku, aku membuatnya terjatuh dan ku biarkan tempat peralatanku berjalan keluar dan membantu orang itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, maaf-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku, takut jika dia akan komplain ke bos.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

 **Ceklek...~**

Tempat peralatanku sukses keluar dan pintu kamar ini tertutup. Tidaaak...! teriakku dalam hati, pintu ini akan terkunci otomatis, jika ingin keluar harus pakai kunci itu lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku menjatuhkan diriku sambil menatap sedih ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Kita terkunci."

"Terkunci?"

"Iya."

Eh tunggu dulu, orang ini kan punya kuncinya.

"Eh, anda punya kunci kamar ini?"

"Ada?"

Dia mencarinya dan melupakan sesuatu, mungkin saat aku menabraknya, kunci yang berada di dalam jasnya terlempar ke dalam tempat peralatanku.

"Sepertinya berada di luar." ucapnya.

"Oh, Tidaaak!"

"Kita masih bisa menggunakan telepon di dalam kamar."

"Oh iya."

Dia mengangkat gagang ponsel itu dan menekan tombol untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Halo, bisakah seseorang berada di depan pintu kamar 203, aku terkunci dan kuncinya berada di luar."

Setelah mendengar ucapan orang ini, seseorang mulai berjalan ke arah kamar ini, mereka pasti sedikit lama, ini kamar di lantai 10.

Aku masih duduk termenung di depan pintu tanpa berpindah posisi.

"Jadi kau yang membersihkan ruangan ini?"

"Iya." Nadaku terdengar lesu.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan segera datang membuka pintu ini."

"Iya." Nada suaraku masih tidak berubah.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura."

"Oh."

Terdengar suara kasur yang berdecit, sepertinya orang itu sedang berbaring, aku tidak menengok kebelakang, aku hanya ingin keluar.

"Namaku Sasuke."

Aku segera berdiri dan melihat ke arahnya. Ternyata benar, dia adalah tuanku, aku akhirnya menemukannya, dia terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku?" ucapku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Aku sendiri tidak sadar saat menemukan tuanku kembali, kenapa air mata ini jatuh, apakah ini yang namanya air mata bahagia, bukan air mata kesedihan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan tuanku." Ucapku.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan bingung.

"Tolong jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihat seorang gadis menangis."

"Aku tidak sedih, aku sedang bahagia." Ucapku dan melap air matakku.

"Jadi siapa yang kau maksud itu tuanmu."

"Anda, tuanku."

"Aku?"

Dia terlihat sangat kebingungan, tentu saja, aku secara tiba-tiba mengucapkan dia adalah 'tuanku'

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Ucapku dan menatapnya serius.

Dia terdiam, seperti sedang berpikir. Aku pun ikut terdiam, apa ini akan berhasil, apa aku bisa melindunginya kali ini.

 **Ceklek..~**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya, dia terlihat khawatir dengan aku terkunci.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih Tenten."

Aku segera berjalan keluar, mengambil jas Sasuke dan menaruhnya di kasurnya.

"Aku permisi dulu, selamat menikmati kamar anda tuan."

Sedikit terburu-buru aku langsung berlari keluar bersama Tenten yang membantu mendorong tempat peralatanku.

Saat ini aku sangat senang, tuanku ada di sini dan aku tidak perlu berhenti bekerja dan mencarinya di tempat lain. Padahal aku sudah siap untuk mengundurkan diri besoknya.

"Jadi kau tadi terkunci dengan orang yang menginap di kamar itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya, aku sendiri kaget, dia sudah ada di depan pintu."

"Harusnya mereka bisa menahannya sebentar sebelum kamarnya benar-benar sudah bisa di gunakan."

"Apa sudah pergantian shift resepsionis? Soalnya yang berada di bagian resepsionis tadi Jugo."

"Jugo? dia sudah pulang, sepertinya sekarang Suigetsu yang menggantikannya."

"Pantas saja, tidak ada yang menahan tuan itu."

"Tapi dia tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh padamu kan?"

"Tidak, tuan itu baik kok."

Kami segera kembali sibuk dengan membersihkan ruangan lain.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya dan tersenyum menatap pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup. Gadis itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran, tiba-tiba saja mengucapakan bahwa dia adalah tuannya. Gadis itu terlihat normal dan baik-baik saja, tapi bicaranya tiba-tiba aneh saat melihat Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi sedikit tertarik dengan gadis ini, gadis yang bernama Sakura.

Ada keperluan bisnis dan Sasuke harus menginap di hotel, rumahnya sangat jauh dari hotel ini. Sasuke membuka kopernya dan menata pakaiannya di lemari, dia akan menginap di hotel ini selama seminggu penuh. Setelah melakukan bisnis dia ingin bersantai sejenak, hotel mewah ini memiliki banyak fasilitas dan tidak banyak orang merasa betah berlama-lama di hotel ini.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan untuk makan siang. Suasana di ruang makannya terasa seperti restoran mewah dengan dinding yang berwarna krem keemasan, pilar-pilar di setiap sudut ruangan, meja bundar dengan taplak berwarna putih bersih dan atap kaca yang bisa menampakkan birunya langit dari atas.

Sasuke mulai memilih meja dan duduk, dia segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanannya untuk siang. Sasuke menatap sekeliling ruangan makan ini, sangat ramai, orang-orang sangat senang menginap di hotel ini, pantas saja, orang yang mengajak Sasuke untuk berbisnis di kota ini menyewakan Sasuke hotel mewah ini.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada gadis berambut _softpink_ yang terlihat terburu-buru, dia seperti sangat sibuk di sini. Entah apa yang pikir Sasuke, dia tersenyum mantap gadis yang ngomong blak-blak di hadapannya.

"Pesanan anda tuan." Ucap seorang pelayan dan mulai menata makanan Sasuke. "Apa anda perlu sesuatu lagi tuan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Selamat menikmati tuan."

Sasuke mulai menyantap makanannya. Sejam berlalu Sasuke sekarang dengan berkeliling di hotel ini. kolam renang, restoran, bar, tempat berolahraga, dan beberapa fasilitas lainnya lagi. Sasuke memperhatikan setiap ruangan yang ada di hotel ini. dia merasa suka dengan hotel ini, masih ada waktu dua jam untuk bertemu rekan bisnisnya. Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Tanpa sengaja gadis yang di temuinya tadi pagi masuk ke lif dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tu-tuanku?"

"Namaku Sasuke dan aku bukan tuanmu. Nona"

"Bagaimana membuatmu percaya yaa. Aku ini sedang di hukum, dan aku harus menjadi pelindung seseorang yang telah bereinkarnasi, namanya akan selalu sama di setiap kehidupan barunya, namanya adalah Sasuke."

"Benar kah? Bisa saja ada yang bernama Sasuke di luar sana."

"Tidak akan, aku selalu bisa menyadari kehadiran tuanku yang baru."

"Sebaiknya kau memeriksa keadaanmu dia pisikiater, Nona."

"Aku tidak gila, mulai saat ini, aku akan melindungimu tuanku." Ucap Sakura dengan tegas dia tidak ingin kehilangan tuannya lagi di umur yang sangat muda.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin, gadis ini benar-benar serius menurutnya. Sasuke merasa perlu mengerjai gadis ini agar dia kapok dan berhenti memanggilnya, tuanku. Pintu lif terbuka dan Sakura bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Panggil aku jika anda butuh sesuatu tuanku." Ucap Sakura.

Pintu lif tertutup dan memantulkan wajah Sasuke. pantulan wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit licik, entah apa yang di pikirkannya untuk mengerjai Sakura.

 **Ending normal POV**

* * *

Ada apa dengan tuanku yang sekarang, dia terkesan sangat angkuh dan sombong. Kenapa selalu saja aku yang harus mengikut perintahnya, bosku sampai marah-marah padaku dan menyuruhku melakukan semua hal yang di perintahkan orang di kamar 203.

"Aku butuh selimut baru dan aku mau nona yang bernama Sakura yang membawakannya."

Lantai 1 ke lantai 10, dan aku baru selesai membersihkan kamar di lantai 15, aku harus turun ke lantai 1 untuk mengambil selimut baru. Ya ampun, aku rasa tenagaku akan terkuras habis hari ini.

"Ini selimutmu tuan."

"Kau telat 10 menit."

"Aku habis dari lantai 15 tuan, aku harus ke lantai 1 untuk mengambil selimut baru."

"Aku tidak peduli, kau telat."

"Maaf."

Aku membawa selimutnya masuk, mengambil selimut yang sepertinya baik-baik saja dan mengganti dengan selimut baru. Setelahnya aku pamit untuk keluar.

"Aku mau segelas teh dengan sedikit gula."

Aku segera membawa nampang dan masuk ke dalam lif. Kamar 203. Ku ketuk perlahan dan orang itu keluar.

"Teh anda tuan."

"Bawa masuk."

Arrrgghhtt.., bisakah dia sendiri yang membawanya masuk.

"Anda perlu sesuatu lagi tuan?"

"Tidak, pergilah."

Detik berikutnya.

"Tehnya kemanisan, bawakan aku teh baru." Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka dengan rasa pekatnya, aku ingin teh jenis lain." Sasuke.

"Tehnya hambar, bisa bawakan aku gula dengan merek ini." Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka dengan teh yang terlalu panas." Sasuke.

"Tehnya dingin sekali, aku mau yang hangat." Sasuke.

Setelah dia merasa pas dengan tehnya yang untuk kesekian kalinya, Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sambil memaksa senyum lebar di hadapannya, setelahnya aku memasang wajah kesal. Aku turun ke lantai satu, tugas ku belum selesai, 5 kamar di lantai 17 sudah harus di ganti semua sepreinya, aku segera mengambil seprei baru dan bergegas ke lantai 17.

"Kau ini sangat sibuk yaa." Ucap Tenten.

"Kau pikir apa? Tuan di kamar 203 itulah yang menyebabkan tugasku bertambah, dan lagi aku di marahi bos, pokoknya tugasku dan permintaan orang di kamar itu harus terpenuhi, aku tidak boleh menyuruh orang lain karena dia sendiri yang memintanya."

"Dia seperti sedang mengerjaimu."

"Apa! Aku di kerjain, dasar orang itu."

Jika saja dia bukan tuanku, aku sudah memukulnya, biar saja aku di pecat, tapi ini hukumanku. Rasanya menjadi tambah berat.

"Sabar Sakura. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu, dah aku ke kamar lain dulu yaa. "

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Tenten, Dah."

Lif sudah sampai di lantai 17 aku mulai mengganti seprei baru di setiap ruangan yang di suruh.

"Aku tidak menemukan remot tvku." Sasuke.

Aku bergegas menyelesaikan tugasku di lantai 17 dan segera berlari masuk lif dan turun ke lantai 10.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan dia membuka pintunya. Alasan macam apa itu, hanya gara-gara remot tvnya hilang dia harus memanggil pelayan. Aku sibuk mencarinya dan dia berdiri bersandar menatapku mencari-cari remot tv di kamarnya, sepertinya remotnya benar-benar hilang, aku bahkan susah mencarinya.

"Bisa anda tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil remot tv cadang."

"Kau tidak menemukannya?"

"Maaf, tidak tuan."

"Cari sampai dapat, aku tidak ingin remot yang baru."

Aku menutup mataku sejenak dan menghela napas kesal, kembali mencari remot yang entah berada di mana. Beberapa menit berlalu dan aku sudah kelelahan mencarinya, remot itu tidak ada di mana-mana.

"Tuan, aku berharap anda mau dengan remot baru, soalnya remot anda yang sekarang hilang."

"Ya sudah, kau keluar saja, aku tidak jadi menonton."

Ahhhkk...! kesalnya, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja dia mengatakan hal itu. Benarkah dia tuanku yang baru, sikapnya lebih menyebalkan dari pada tuanku sebelumnya. Jahat, dia sangat jahat.

Aku keluar dan pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup dengan sendirinya. Kakiku lemas dan langsung merosot di depan pintunya. Aku tidak kuat untuk berjalan lagi. Pintu kamar 203 tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?"

"Hanya beristirahat sejenak."

"Mau mencari remotku lagi?"

"Maaf tuan, aku hanya bisa menyarankan remot lain."

Dia berjalan dan berjongkok dihadapanku. Tatapannya terkesan sangat angkuh dan sangat sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku ingin cemilan yang tidak terlalu manis ada di kamarku se-ge-ra."

"Bisakah kau meminta pelayan lain tuan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, aku ingin pelayan yang mengaku sebagai pelindungku dan memanggil ku tuannya yang melakukannya."

"Baik tuan, bisa tunggu sebentar."

Aku memaksa kakiku untuk berdiri dan berjalan pelan-pelan, beberapa langkah dan aku terjatuh. Kaki ku sangat pegal dan tidak kuat lagi berlari kesana kemari. Dia bahkan tidak menolongku, manusia macam apa dia, aku bisa dengar dia seperti sedang menahan tawanya. Tenten benar, dia sedang mengerjaiku. Manusia itu tidak semuanya baik, bahkan ada yang sangat jahat, jahatnya seperti iblis. Tapi aku lupa, aku pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang iblis.

ku pegang dinding untuk membuatku berdiri, dengan sedikit menahan rasa pegal di kakiku, aku kembali berjalan masuk ke lif dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil cemilan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah jadwal liburku. Aku bisa istirahat sejenak, kemarin adalah neraka bagiku, aku tidak bisa istirahat sedetik saja, dia sudah kembali memanggilku dengan berbagai macam alasan yang tidak masuk akal lagi. Sabun masuk ke lubang kloset lah, sampoh yang tiba-tiba habis, dia tidak mau kamarnya kotor, padahal dia sendiri yang membuatnya kotor, teh yang tertumpah di seprei, remot AC yang hilang dan masih banyak lagi. Lama-lama aku bisa gila di buat tuanku sendiri.

Aku ingin di musnahkan saja dari pada harus bertemu dengan tuanku yang super egois dan sombong, aku rindu dengan tuanku yang melindungi dan sangat baik padaku. Mungkin kalau bertemu dengannya di saat umurnya sudah tua akan lebih bagus yaa, tapi itu terlalu lama, masa aku harus menunggunya untuk berumur 68 tahun lagi. 100 tahun itu kapan akan selesai.

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

Hari ini Sasuke tidak akan kemana-kemana, dia sudah berniat akan mengerjai Sakura lagi, namun sepertinya ide jahilnya itu tidak bisa terealisasikan, Sakura sedang libur dan jika dia butuh sesuatu akan ada pelayan lain yang menggantikan Sakura. Dia merasa bosan dan membuang dirinya di kasur, dia ingin mengejai gadis berambut _softpink_ itu lagi, bahkan dengan berbagai alasannya untuk membuat gadis itu kembali dan kembali dan kembali lagi ke kamarnya membuatnya begitu terhibur.

Setiap Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, dia selalu memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki ke kepala, gadis itu terlihat normal, tapi selalu saja memanggilnya 'tuanku' mengucapkan hal aneh-aneh seperti, sedang di hukum dari langit, mencari reinkarnasi tuannya yang bernama Sasuke. dia sudah bertemu dengan berbagai reinkarnasi Sasuke, hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran, jika benar dia bereinkarnasi setelah mati, berarti dia sudah mempunyai kehidupan lain di setiap dia akan kembali hidup.

Sasuke yang sekarang berumur 25 tahun, dia adalah seorang wakil direktur di perusahaan besar. Pintar, berkarisma, tampan, memiliki banyak uang dengan hasil kerjanya selama beberapa tahun ini, membuatnya banyak di lirik oleh beberapa perusahaan dan berusaha menjadikannya sebagai orang terbaik, namun Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai hal seperti berpindah-pindah perusahaan, perusahaan yang dia kelolanya saat ini sudah sangat makmur dan dia tidak berniat pindah, Sasuke hanya menawarkan mereka untuk melakukan bisnis kerja sama.

Berbaring dengan sedikit gelisah, dia harus melakukan apa sekarang, pertemuan bisnis akan berlangsung dua hari lagi, dia bosan jika harus keluar dan melakukan aktivitas di luar. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya saat mengingat Sakura. Gadis yang lugu dan polos itu membuatnya tersenyum. Kalau mau di bilang cantik, iya, wajahnya sangat cantik, kulitnya yang putih dan rambut softpinknya sepantat yang di ikatnya. Dia seperti seorang bidadari yang menggunakan pakaian pelayan. Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan tertawa. Dia merasa sangat tertarik dengan Sakura. berharap dia akan segera kembali bertemu dengan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura datang dengan wajah tidak rela, dia ingin pulang saja, tapi di hotel ini ada tuannya, dia harus melindungi Sasuke bagaimana pun caranya. Sikap tuannya yang sekarang yang membuatnya setengah hati ingin melindunginya, Sakura yang sekarang sudah sangat memahami dunia manusia, dia tidak terkesan seperti orang bodoh dan aneh lagi, namun jika bertemu dengan tuannya dia harus menjelaskan secara detail lagi, siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Sudah siang dan Sakura merasa ada yang aneh, tuannya tidak juga memanggilnya, Sakura mengerjakan tugasnya dengan santai dan semua pekerjaannya berjalan seperti biasanya. Sakura bisa istirahat dan makan siang bersama Tenten.

"Apa dia sedang tidak di hotel yaa?" ucap Tenten.

"Siapa?"

"Itu, tuan di kamar 203. Tumben dia tidak memanggilmu seperti kemarin-kemarin."

"Mungkin saja, tapi dengan begini aku bisa santai dan semua pekerjaan ku berjalan lancar tanpa di ganggunya."

"Iya, kau benar juga."

"Rasanya kakiku mau lepas saja. Semua perintahnya aneh-aneh."

"Tapi asal kau tahu saja yaa, saat kau libur dia tidak memanggil pelayan lain loh."

"Kau kan sendiri bilang, dia itu seperti sedang mengerjaiku."

"Iya, dia benar-benar mengejaimu, apa kau sudah membuatnya kesal atau marah?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Apa dia marah saat kau menabraknya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku kan tidak sengaja."

Jam istirahat sudah selesai, Sakura dan Tenten kembali Sibuk, Sakura berjalan menuju lif untuk mengantar pakaian laundry di lantai 5. Seseorang segera menahan pintu lif dan masuk. Sakura yang melihat orang itu langsung melotot dan menganga, segera mungkin Sakura menutup mulutnya dan tertunduk, dia tidak ingin menatap tuannya. Dia merasa akan di kerjai habis-habisan lagi.

"Dari mana saja kau?" nada Sasuke terdengar kesal.

"Aku libur. Tentu saja aku tidak ada di hotel."

"Oh."

Hening. Sasuke tidak berbicara lagi. Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke dan tatapannya lurus ke depan. Pintu lif lantai 5 terbuka, Sakura berjalan dan tiba-tiba lengannya di tahan.

"Setelah ini, ke kamarku segera." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik tuan." Ucap Sakura

Sasuke melepaskannya dan menekan tombol lantai 10. Sakura sudah berjalan menuju ke kamar orang yang mempunyai laundry itu. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa Sasuke memanggilnya ke kamar. Sakura tidak pusing, dia benar-benar harus kuat untuk menghadapi hari ini.

Sakura selesai dan berjalan menuju kamar 203, di ketuknya perlahan dan pintu terbuka.

"Masuklah."

"Anda perlu sesuatu tuanku?"

"Iya."

"Apa?"

Sasuke melemparkan sebuah baju ke hadapan Sakura.

"Pakai itu."

"Baju ini? untuk apa?"

"Pakai sekarang juga."

"Iya."

Sakura berjalan ke dalam toilet dan mulai membuka baju kerjanya dan memakai baju yang di beri Sasuke, Dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna senada dengan rambuutnya dan desain berlipit pada ujung kakinya, cardigan dengan lengan panjang berwarna putih berbahan rajutan. Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin, dia tidak mengerti dengan pakaian yang di berikan tuannya itu. Sakura membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

Sasuke mulai memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah, dia merasa risih dengan rambut Sakura yang masih terikat. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan membuat Sakura mematung tidak bergerak, dia masih tidak mengerti apapun saat ini. Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arah belakang kepala Sakura dan membuka ikat rambut Sakura.

"Biarkan rambutmu terurai."

"Apa sudah selesai? Boleh aku berganti pakaian sekarang?"

"Tidak boleh."

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura keluar dari kamarnya berjalan menuju lif.

"Kita mau kemana? Aku harus berkerja, bos ku nanti akan marah."

"Aku pikir aku tuanmu, kau memilih tuanmu atau bosmu?"

"Tuanku."

"Bagus."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Lif terbuka dan mereka berada di basement, Sasuke segera membawa Sakura ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari hotel ini.

Sepanjang jalan Sakura hanya terdiam, ucapan Sasuke benar, dia tidak perlu patuh pada bosnya, karena dia harus melindungi Sasuke bukan bosnya. Sakura jadi merasa serba salah. Dia harus bisa membiasakan dirinya dengan tuannya yang sekarang, angkuh, sombong, egois, tidak punya perasaan.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak senang?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, karena lama menemukan tuanku, aku jadi seperti membaur dengan manusia. Aku sampai lupa dengan hukumanku."

"Kau berbicara aneh lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak percaya."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan memarkirnya dengan rapi di tempat parkiran, mereka tiba di pusat kota. Sasuke mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan di kota tempatnya berbisnis sejenak.

"Seharian ini kau harus menemaniku."

"Baik tuanku."

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Sakura. dia merasa Sakura menjadi tidak seperti biasa lagi, Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi penurut.

"Kita pulang."

"Eh? Pulang? Kan baru datang."

"Kau jadi berubah."

"Berubah?"

"Kita pulang saja. Aku bosan."

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu dari Sakura. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang, Sedikit kesal di benak Sakura. tuannya benar-benar menyebalkan, mengajaknya tiba-tiba dan sekarang langsung pulang.

Sakura melihat kendaraan motor yang seperti hilang kendali dan akan menabrak Sasuke, Sakura segera berlari dan mendorong Sasuke, membuat Sasuke hampir terjatuh namun Sasuke berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya dan tidak membuatnya jatuh. Sasuke segera berbalik dengan wajah kesalnya jika ini adalah perbuatan Sakura yang mendorongnya tiba-tiba, namun raut wajahnya berubah, Sakura tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di aspal dengan kepala berdarah. Sasuke segera mengangkatnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Duduk dengan wajah yang sedikit gelisah dan menunggu kabar dari dokter, Sasuke terlihat panik saat membawa Sakura ke rumah Sakit. Sakura selesai di obati dan di pindahkan ke ruang inap. Dokter mengatakan Sakura tidak apa-apa, hanya pada bagian kepalanya yang sedikit berdarah, bahkan Sakura tidak mengalami geger otak atau guncang apa-apa pada kepalanya, tubuhnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Setelah dokter menjelaskan beberapa hal, Sasuke segera berlari ke arah ruangan Sakura. dia sedang tertidur dengan perban putih di kepalanya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sisi ranjang dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang Sakura.

"Ini yang kau sebut melindungi tuanmu? Kau bahkan rela nyawamu terancam, bodoh." ucapnya perlahan dan menatap khawatir ke arah Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan yang di lihatnya adalah Sasuke, Sakura segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja tuanku? Ada yang terluka? Atau ada yang sakit?"

Sasuke kaget setengah mati dengan perlakuan Sakura. Dia yang terluka, dia yang di tabrak dan kepalanya berdarah, kenapa dia yang harus khawatir berlebihan kepada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke langsung menyentil jidat Sakura, membuatnya berhenti memeriksa dan duduk tenang di atas ranjangnya sambil memegang jidatnya yang sedikit sakit.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku kira anda terluka."

"Kau yang terluka, dasar bodoh."

"Jangan ucapkan bodoh, kau ini, bahkan reinkarnasimu yang sekarang masih memanggilku bodoh." ucap Sakura kesal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku? Aku tidak apa?"

"Kau terluka di bagian kepala."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura memegangan perban di kepalanya dan langsung membuka itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan ngeri, bisa-bisanya dia membuka perbannya yang baru setengah jam yang lalu di perban oleh perawat. Sasuke melotot tidak percaya, perban Sakura terbuka dan tidak menampakkan adanya bekas luka jahitan atau apapun di sana. Sasuke berdiri dan memperhatikan wajah Sakura, bahkan Sasuke menyentuh kepala Sakura dan tidak ada apapun di sana.

"Lukamu? Hilang."

"Luka? Aku sendiri merasa tidak apa-apa. Mungkin tuanku salah lihat."

"Jelas-jelas tadi kepalamu terluka bahkan berdarah, kenapa bisa sembuh secepat ini?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang, kalau aku ini makhluk abadi, tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku kecuali dewa penghancur."

"Kau berbicara aneh lagi, jangan-jangan kau sedang mabuk atau jangan-jangan kau ini benar-benar orang gila."

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku ini tidak gila dan lain-lain, aku normal, hanya saja aku ini makhluk atas yang sedang di hukum."

Sasuke berhenti berbicara, semua ucapan Sakura tidak ada yang masuk akal di pikirannya, bahkan ilmu saints atau ilmu-ilmu lainnya tidak akan menerima ucapan Sakura secara logika.

"Kita pulang."

Sasuke berjalan keluar dan di ikuti oleh Sakura dari belakang. Hari sudah malam dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka terdiam. Sasuke bingung mau berbicara atau bertanya apa lagi pada Sakura, dia selalu saja mendapat jawaban yang tidak logis.

Mereka sampai dan Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya, pakaian Sakura masih berada di dalam toilet Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan menyuruh Sakura untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya. Sakura berjalan masuk ke toilet dan Sasuke segera membuang dirinya ke kasur, dia lelah akan hal aneh yang terjadi pada Sakura.

beberapa detik berlalu, Sakura keluar dengan pakaian kerjanya dan memegang pakaian yang di beri Sasuke.

"Aku taruh dimana pakaian ini?"

"Bawa pulang saja, tidak mungkin aku yang memakainya."

"Apa anda masih perlu sesuatu, Tuanku?"

"Tidak. Kau keluar saja."

"Uhm, iya."

Sakura berjalan ke depan pintu namun pintu sedang dalam keadaan tertutup.

"Tuanku, kuncinya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kunci yang berada di tangannya dan tidak juga ingin beranjak dari kasur. Sakura harus berjalan ke arah Sasuke untuk mengambilnya. Ide jahil muncul di pikiran Sasuke, senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya.

Saat Sakura ingin mengambil kunci, Sasuke malah menggerakkan tangannya ke arah lain, berkali-kali Sakura ingin mengambilnya namun Sasuke seperti tidak ingin memberikannya. Sakura yang kesal membuang baju pemberian Sasuke yang di pegangnya sejak tadi dan langsung naik ke atas Sasuke, duduk di atas perut Sasuke dan menahan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan membuatku kesal tuanku." Ucap Sakura dengan nada sedang menahan amarahnya.

Sasuke sendiri terkejut dengan tingkah Sakura tiba-tiba, dia seperti merasa tidak apa-apa atau bahkan Sakura tidak malu saat berada di atasnya.

"Kau berani sekali berada di atasku, nona."

"Aku tidak perduli, pokoknya berikan kuncinya, aku ingin keluar."

Sakura mengamuk dan berusaha merampas kunci kamar Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam, posisinya di balik oleh Sasuke yang kini berada di atasnya dan mengunci kedua tangan Sakura.

"Kau seperti hewan liar. Nona."

"Aku bukan hewan, aku malaikat." Protes Sakura.

"Kau selalu saja berkata aneh. Apa kau selalu bersama lelaki lain seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini? seperti apa?"

Sasuke terdiam dan kemudian tertawa, Sakura terlihat sangat polos baginya.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau sangat lucu Sakura, apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah di tiduri oleh lelaki atau pasanganmu?"

"Tidur bersama? Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu dan aku tidak punya pasangan." Ucap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Sasuke kembali terdiam dan menatap Sakura, dia jujur akan semua ucapannya, Sasuke bisa membaca mata Sakura yang terlihat tidak ada kebohongan yang terucap dari mulutnya. Sasuke menutup matanya dan menghela napas.

"Kau membuatku sangat tertarik Sakura."

Sasuke menurunkan dirinya mendekati wajah Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura cukup lama, Sakura hanya melotot mendapati perlakuan tuannya yang aneh. Sasuke menyudahinya dan bangkit dari Sakura. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Keluar lah."

Sakura masih terdiam di atas kasur dan tidak juga berdiri.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura bangkit dan melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Tuanku, kau menciumku?"

"Kau marah?"

"Aku hanya merasa aneh."

"Kau mau di cium lagi?"

"Eh, ti-tidak." Sakura segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Pakaianmu tertinggal."

Sakura kembali lagi dan memungut pakaiannya, membungkuk perlahan di hadapan Sasuke dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

 **Ending NORMAL POV**

* * *

Aku berada dimana? Saat melihat sekelilingnya semua tampak kosong dan gelap, aku berjalan ke depan, tapi mungkin bukan depan, bisa saja aku jalan mundur atau kesamping, ruangan ini kosong, tunggu dulu, ini seperti mimpi waktu itu, dan benar saja aku mendapati cermin itu lagi. Cermin yang masih memantulkan bayangan yang sama, ada apa dengan sayapku? Kenapa aku bertanduk? kenapa aku tampak seperti iblis?

Terbangun dengan napasku yang tersengal, setiap hari aku bermimpi yang sama, bermimpi jika diriku ini adalah iblis. Itu tidak mungkin, pasti gara-gara aku terbawa suasana di dunia manusia ini.

Kadang bertemu beberapa orang yang seperti iblis, sikpa dan perliakuanya, tapi.. ada yang aneh, bahkan sekarang aku lupa wajah dan siapa iblis yang dulu membuatku jatuh cinta, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak perlu mengingatnya, setelah hukuman ku selesai aku akan kembali ke tugasku dan tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, bertemu dengan iblis yang membuatku kesusahan sekarang.

"Sakura!"

"Eh, i-iya tuanku?" aku melamun.

"Sudah berapa banyak sendok gula yang kau masukkan?"

"Hoaaa! Maaf-maaf."

Aku menatap ke dalam gelas teh tuanku yang isinya 90% gula dan 10% air teh. Aku melamun sambil menambahkan gula ke dalam tehnya. Kau tahu sekarang aku ada dimana? Di kamar tuanku, dia malas untuk keluar ke ruang makan, dia ingin semuanya di bawah oleh ku ke kamarnya. Dia bagaikan seorang raja yang harus selalu di layani.

Yang dia lakukan hanya mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di laptopnya, aku sih tidak peduli, aku tidak perlu tahu apapun yang di lakukannya, aku hanya perlu melindunginya, dan usahaku beberapa hari yang lalu membuatku sangat senang, aku berhasil membuatnya selamat dari kecelakaan.

"Teh anda tuan."

Aku sudah membuat teh baru untuknya lagi. Dan menarunya di atas mejanya.

"Hn."

"Masih ada yang anda perlukan?"

"Aku ingin ciuman selamat pagi."

Aku memutar bola mataku, dia meminta hal yang aneh-aneh lagi, untuk apa aku menciumnya, itu tidak tercantum dalam hukumanku, aku hanya harus 'melindunginya'.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau membantahku?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk menghidarinya, dia semakin hari semakin menyebalkan. Ahk, berita bagus, pintu sedang dalam keadaan tertutup. Aku berbalik dan menatap tidak senang ke arahnya. Dia memainkan kunci di tangannya dan tersenyum licik, membuatku ingin membuangnya dari lantai 10 ini. Oh tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura, kau akan di hukum berat jika membunuh tuanmu sendiri.

"Tuanku, bisakah kau membukakan pintu untukku." Ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit di buat-buat terdengar memohon.

"Aku tidak mau."

Dia membalikkan kata-kataku dan menyimpan dengan baik kunci itu dalam saku celanya. Ya tuhan, ini benar-benar hukuman level dewa sepertinya.

Aku berjalan gontai ke arahnya dan tidak berniat merebut kuncinya lagi, aku sudah bisa membaca pikirannya, dia akan melecehkan ku lagi, dasar tuan mesum. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan heran, aku hanya berdiri dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kau tidak berniat mengambil kuncinya?"

"Tidak tuanku."

"Apa kau akan di sini sepanjang hari?"

"Mungkin saja, jika anda tidak membukakan pintu untukku."

"Baguslah, kau di sini saja dan menemaniku."

Ku remas kuat-kuat bagian ujung rokku untuk meredam amarah, tuanku yang super angkuh dan menyebalkan ini membuat kesabaranku habis. Kenapa semakin bereinkarnasi, sikapnya semakin membuatku kesal. Apa ini termasuk hukuman juga, mungkin saja, untuk apa aku harus melindungi orang seperti ini. sepertinya ini sudah di atur, tuanku yang pertama aku harap bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi dia dan tuan pertamaku adalah orang yang sama. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Berdiri membuat kaki ku pegal, aku berjalan ke ranjang dan duduk di sana. Dia masih terlihat sibuk mengetik. Aku ingin keluar dari sini. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak berniat mengeluarkan dari sini. Ku topang daguku dan tatapanku masih mengarah ke arahnya, dia terlihat serius di depan laptopnya.

"Bangun."

Serasa ada yang mengucapkan 'bangun' dan menampar-nampar pipiku dengan pelan agar aku segera bangun. Aku membuka mata dan menatap seseorang yang tengah menatapku. Saat dia melihatku sudah membuka mata, dia membuang dirinya di sampingku.

"Apa! Aku tertidur!" Teriakku dan segera bangun.

"Kau baru sadar?" ucap Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat senang saat mendapatiku tertidur.

"Ya ampun, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sudah sore. Sekarang bukan jadwal kerjamu lagi."

Aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua tangannku dan menunduk. Aku tertidur lama di kamar tuanku dan tidak menyadarinya. Aku rasa aku akan segera di pecat. Bosku itu sangat-sangat galak, semua harus dispilin, tepat waktu, dan jangan bermain-main saat bekerja.

"Ada apa?"

Aku bisa merasakan dia bangun dengan ranjang yang bergoyang, dia duduk di sampingku dan menepuk-nepuk perlahan puncuk kepalaku.

"Aku akan di pecat."

"Tidak akan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" ucapku dan kini menatapnya.

"Aku sudah membayar bosmu untuk menjadikanmu pelayan pribadiku selama di sini."

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk dan menatapku. Dia mengelus perlahan kepalaku, membuatku teringat akan tuanku yang pertama, dia selalu melakukan itu.

"Aku ingat reinkarnasimu yang dulu, dia suka memegang kepalaku seperti sekarang ini."

"Apa dia juga menyukai mu?"

"Tentu, dia sangat menyukai ku."

"Oh."

"Tapi di umurnya yang sudah tua, dia tidak bisa menahan diri karena sakitnya."

"Tua? Umur berapa?"

"68 tahun."

"Setua itu? Aku setua itu?"

"Iya."

"Sudahlah, berhenti berbicara tentang reinkarnasi, malaikat, hukuman dan lain-lain, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Kami bertatapan sangat lama, tatapanya masih seperti dulu, sangat kelam dan wajahnya yang terkesan sangat dingin.

"Sakura."

"Iya, tuanku?"

"Temani aku malam ini."

Tatapannya berubah, dia jadi melembut, aneh, ada apa dengan tatapan itu, seperti dia menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Tuanku bergeser sedikit dan membuka pakaiannya. Apa yang dia lakukan! Kenapa harus membuka pakaian di hadapanku.

"Kenapa membuka pakaianmu?"

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

Tuanku berbalik dan memperlihatkan sesuatu di punggungnya, seperti bekas luka yang lumayan mencolok di punggungnya. Tanganku bergerak dan menyentuhnya.

"Ini apa?"

"Sepertinya luka, tapi bahkan orang tua ku tidak bisa menjelaskanya, mereka bilang, aku tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan di bagian punggung. Aneh bukan?"

Aku masih menatap punggung tuanku, itu terkesan seperti bekas luka dari sayap yang di potong dari punggung. Iya, itu sangat mirip, kenapa bekas luka tuanku seperti ini. aku sendiri bingung.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan sesuatu dari bekas lukaku ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Maaf tuanku."

"Aku pikir kau bisa menjelaskannya, soalnya cara bicara mu selalu aneh."

Aku terdiam dan menatap ke arah lain. Aku sempat berpikir, apakah tuanku sebelum-sebelumnya pernah memiliki luka yang sama. Ahk, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka tanpa baju. Aku sendiri baru menyadarinya saat tuanku yang sekarang memperlihatkannya padaku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"kemarilah."

"Aku?"

Dia memintaku untuk mendekatinya dan sampai detik ini juga dia belum memakai bajunya. Itu membuatku merasa aneh menatapnya tanpa menggunakan baju. Perlahan aku bergeser ke hadapannya dan kini kami berada di tengah-tengah kasur.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arah belakang kepalaku dan lagi-lagi dia membuka ikat rambutmu, membuat rambut panjangku tergirai dan jatuh di sisi-sisi.

"Aku tidak suka rambutmu yang di ikat."

"Akan sulit bekerja jika rambut ini tidak ikat, tuanku."

Dia mengambil helaian rambutku dan seperti mencium sesuatu di sana.

"Aku suka aroma dari rambutmu."

"Itu bau sampoh tuanku."

"Kau tetap saja lugu dan polos seperti biasanya."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak. Berjanjilah untuk tidak memberontak."

"Memberontak? Aku tidak pernah memberontak."

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengar itu."

"Ada apa tuanku?"

"Kau bisa berjanji itu?"

"Tentu."

Aku memang terbebas dari ucapan bodoh dan terkesan aneh di dunia manusia ini, tapi sepertinya kalimat lugu dan polos harus aku pelajari lagi. Aku sendiri merasa aneh ketika di katakan polos, seperti apa itu polos, apa sama dengan bodoh, aku tidak bisa mengerti.

Tuanku melakukan hal yang aneh. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberontak dan menuruti apapun yang dia inginkan sekarang, di kasurnya dan bersamanya malam ini, kami berdua tak berbusana, apa ini akan membuat hukumanku di tambah? Aku berharap tidak. Hal yang di lakukan tuanku saat ini membuatnya terlihat senang. Aku bisa memandangi wajahnya di hadapanku, di atasku, meskipun kadang-kadang mataku ingin tertutup rapat dan dia menyuruhku untuk menyebut namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasa dingin menusuk tubuhku, namun saat aku bergerak dan menyentuh sesuatu yang berada di sampingku, membuatku terasa hangat dan aku memeluknya.

"Kau kedinginan?" sebuah suara terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa membuka mata. Ahk, aku lupa, aku masih berada di kamar tuanku dan tidur bersamanya. Dia seperti mengeratkan pelukkan ke tubuhku dan menaikkan selimutnya lebih tinggi, menutupi seluruh tubuhku dan tubuhnya.

Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah tidur nyenyak, entah mengapa aku merasa lelah, seperti saat aku sudah mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan dan tidak melakukan istirahat berhari-hari.

Ku buka mataku perlahan dan mendapati kamar tuanku kosong. Dia meninggalkanku sendirian di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dan terburu-buru, bahkan dia tidak tega membangunkanku. Ku lirik ke arah jam dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat, aku segera bangun dan melihat diriku yang terpantul di cermin. Ada bekas-bekas memerah di tubuhku, tapi bekas-bekas itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan tubuhku kembali seperti semula tanpa ada bekas sama sekali. Tubuhku abadi, apapun yang di lakukan tuanku semalam tidak akan memberi efek apa-apa.

Aku tiba-tiba panik dan mencari kesana kemari pakaian kerjaku. Tidak ada, tidak ada, disana tidak ada, disini tidak adak, aku sudah mencari di dalam kamar dan toilet, tidak ada. Tuanku membuang kemana pakaian ku.

 **Tok..tok..tok..**

Suara ketukan membuatku terkejut tidak mungkin aku menemui orang yang ada di luar pintu kamar tuanku tanpa busana.

"Sakura? apa kau sudah bangun? Ini aku Tenten." Ucap seseorang dari luar.

Syukurlah, itu Tenten, aku segera menarik selimut menutupi diriku dan mengambil kunci di meja. Mengesekkan kunci itu di sisi pintu dan Tenten segera masuk dan pintu kembali tertutup.

"Aku pikir siapa, aku hampir tidak ingin membukanya." Ucapku.

"Maaf, kalau aku membuatmu panik tadi. Jadi? kau bersama satu-satunya pengunjung yang sangat tampan di hotel ini?"

Tenten terlihat bahagia, sedang aku tidak sama sekali, aku harus kembali bekerja dan pakaianku, eh tunggu dulu.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Pakaianmu, ini sudah di cuci kilat."

"Di cuci?"

"Iya. Tuan di kamar ini yang membawanya langsung padaku, dia memintanya untuk segera di cuci dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Dia bilang kau berada di kamarnya."

"Oh, ternyata seperti itu, aku sempat panik tadi, pakaianku tidak ada, aku pikir dia membuangnya."

"Hahah, kau ini. Bagaimana semalam? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Semalam? Di melakukan hal aneh, seperti ini dan itu."

"Ahk, kalian melakukannya. Padahal kalian tidak berstatus apa-apa. Jadi apa kau akan memintanya bertanggung jawab?"

"Aku harus melindunginya Tenten."

"jawaban macam apa itu."

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu."

Aku segera menarik pakaianku dari tangan Tenten dan segera masuk ke dalam toilet yang ada di kamar tuanku.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau mengganti sepreinya." Teriak Tenten dari luar.

"Iya." Ucapku, tapi untuk apa di ganti, seprei tuanku masih bagus. Aku sendiri bingung dengan ucapan Tenten.

Setelahnya aku tidak mendengarnya lagi, suara air membuatku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa dari luar.

.

.

.

Selama dua hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengan tuanku lagi, dia benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Besok adalah hari liburku. Berharap setelah libur aku bisa menemuianya kembali. aku ingin berada di sampingnya tapi sepertinya dia belum menerimaku. Rasanya ada yang menggelitik perutku saat mengingat kelakuan tuanku di kamarnya. Aneh, ada apa dengan diriku ini. Aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat aku bertemu iblis yang berada di dunia bawah.

'jatuh cinta'

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan tuanku. Aku hanya terbawa suasana di dunia manusia, tenanglah Sakura, tenanglah, aku tidak boleh terikat oleh apapun saat ini.

Esoknya aku libur dan menghabiskan liburanku dengan tidur dan tidur. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tuanku. Aku merindukannya. Apa! Apa yang ku pikirkan, kenapa harus merindukannya. Sadar Sakura, kau sudah cukup bikin masalah di dunia atas, jangan membuat masalah di dunia manusia lagi. Segera ku hilangkan pikiran aneh dan kembali tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini terasa damai atau perasaanku saja, pekerjaanku selesai dengan tepat dan lancar, bahkan aku sempat becanda gurau sejenak dengan Tenten dan kedapatan marah oleh bosku. Tunggu dulu. Ada yang tidak beres. Aku segera berlari ke lif dan naik ke lantai 10 menuju kamar 203 dan mengetuknya beberapa kali. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang pria.

"Jugo? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ini?"

"Memastikannya sudah rapi, kamar ini akan digunakan orang lagi."

"Lalu? Orang yang sebelumnya?"

"Dia sudah pulang, dia hanya seminggu di sini, kemarin dia sudah cek out."

"Apa!"

Aku terkejut, tuanku sudah pergi dari hotel ini tanpa mengatakannya padaku, bahkan aku belum sempat mengucapkan padanya kalau aku ingin dia mengajakku juga, bagaimana ini? sudah susah payah aku menemukan tuanku dan sekarang dia hilang lagi.

"Ada apa Sakura? kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku frustasi?"

"Ha? Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

Berjalan dengan malas meninggalkan Jugo yang bingung dengan tatapanku sekarang, hari ini juga aku harus mengundurkan diri dan mencari tuanku segera.

Sedikit terburu-buru menuju ruangan bosku dan langsung membukanya.

"Aku ingin berhenti kerja sekarang juga."

"Ada apa Sakura? kenapa tiba-tiba ingin berhenti?"

"Aku harus pergi bos, bisakah aku berhenti sekarang."

"Tapi, aku suka cara kerjamu."

Ucapannya sangat beda dengan yang dia lakukan, dia bahkan suka memarahiku.

"Maaf bos, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku mengundurkan diri."Ucapku.

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Aku segera keluar dari ruangannya dan mengucapkan mantra penghilang ingatan. Semuanya akan melupakanku dan aku segera berlari keluar hotel ini, menuju rumahku dan mengemasi barang-barangku.

.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu. Sekarang aku berada di kota baru lagi, tapi aku belum mencari tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan baru. Aku hanya berjalan dan menaiki kendaraan umum dan tiba di sebuah kota. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, bahkan aku tidak tahu tuanku itu tinggal dimana.

Aku menarik koperku berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, langit sudah gelap, aku jadi ingat sesuatu, saat ke dunia manusia aku tidak membawa apa-apa, dan sekarang aku harus menarik-narik koper ini, dunia manusia memang selalu saja sulit untukku.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dan seseorang keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari ke arahku. Dia langsung memelukku dengan erat. Aku terkejut, tuanku. Ini benar-benar tuanku, dia kembali.

"Sakura, aku mencarimu, kemana saja kau?"

"Aku mencari tuanku juga."

"Kau mencariku?" dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatapku.

"Iya, seharusnya aku memintamu untuk mengajaku pergi juga, aku harus melindungimu dan kau meninggalkanku."

"Maaf, aku ingin menemuimu, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu tempat tinggalmu, aku menitipkan nomer ponsel dan alamatku pada mereka jika kau kembali bekerja."

Pikiranku kembali ke saat sebelum aku mengucapkan mantra penghilang ingatan. Bodohnya, harusnya aku bertanya pada Jugo saat itu, tentu saja mereka tidak akan mengucapkan apapun padaku karena aku sudah membuat mereka lupa, okey, aku benar-benar yang salah sekarang.

"Dan anehnya saat aku kembali ke hotel itu, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingat padamu, bahkan rumah sakit yang pernah kita datangi, mereka juga tidak ingat jika pernah punya pasein bernama Sakura, temanmu, Yang bernama Tenten, dia seperti orang lupa ingatan, ada apa dengan mereka, mereka tidak mengingatmu sama sekali."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan tuanku, tentu saja mereka sudah lupa, aku sudah membuat mereka melupakan semua tentangku.

"Maaf." aku hanya berucap itu.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting, ikutlah bersamaku. Aku ingin kau tinggal di rumahku."

Dia mengambil koperku dan memasukkannya ke dalam kursi belakang, dia menyuruhku duduk di depan dan mobilnya mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Aku merasa senang, tuanku tidak meninggalkankan ku, dia juga mencariku. Dan dia terlihat sangat khawatir. Aku menjadi kasihan padanya. Aku terlalu terburu-buru keluar dari hotel dan membuat mereka semua lupa.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bersama tuanku saja."

"Kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu?"

"Iya, aku meninggalkan semuanya, pekerjaan dan rumah sewaan, aku tidak ada perlu dengan hal seperti itu, aku harus melindungi tuanku."

"Kau menganggapku penting untuk di lindungi?"

"Tentu, aku tidak ingin di hukum lebih parah lagi."

"Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan ucapan-ucapan anehmu."

"Oh baguslah, sepertinya anda sudah bisa menerimaku sebagai malaikat pelindungmu."

"Terserah kau saja."

Mobil tuanku berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang besar dan terlihat mahal, menurutku. Dia membukakan pintu untukku dan mengambil koperku, kami berjalan masuk dan tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berkaca mata dengan rambut merah sebahunya yang tiba-tiba memeluk tuanku sangat erat bahkan tubuh mereka berdempatan. Rasanya aku menjadi kesal. Tapi untuk apa aku kesal, tuanku langsung mendorongnya perlahan untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis itu.

"Karin, kapan kau datang?"

"Sejam yang lalu. Kau sangat lama, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Pulanglah."

"Hee, kenapa?"

Dia terlihat tidak senang saat tuanku menyuruhnya pulang. Pandangnya beralih ke arahku. Dia seperti menatap tidak suka padaku.

"Apa gara-gara mainan barumu kau menyuruhku pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bertiga?"

"Tidak Karin, dia bukan gadis seperti itu. Pulanglah."

"Kau mengusirku, sudah lama aku menunggumu, aku ingin kita bermain lagi." Ucapnya manja.

"Bermain? Seperti anak-anak saja. Mau main apa? Ayunan atau lompat tali." Ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Hahahahahahah, dia ternyata lucu sekali yaa."

Gadis itu tertawa keras setelah mendengar ucapanku. Memangnya ada yang lucu? Aku sedang tidak membuat lolucon, aku berkata serius, dia sendiri yang mengucapkan bermain, aku menjadi bingung dengan wanita yang ada di hadapanku ini. Tuanku hanya terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tatapannya seperti biasa, terasa sangat dingin.

"Sepertinya kau benar Sasuke, dia tidak sepertiku. Dia gadis yang terlalu polos, jadi sekarang kau memilih gadis yang polos untuk-."

"Cukup Karin, aku sudah bilang dia bukan gadis seperti itu bisakah kau pulang sekarang dan jangan pernah ke rumahku lagi."

"Ahk, kau sepertinya sudah berubah Sasuke. baiklah. Selamat tinggal. Hati-hati gadis kecil, kalau kau lengah sedikit, dia akan menerkammu, hahahahaha"

Gadis itu pergi dengan ucapan yang membuat tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepalaku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkannya. Tuanku menuntunku masuk dan dia segera duduk di sofa. Sepertinya gadis itu membuatnya sedikit marah, dia menahan emosinya dari tadi.

"Apa maksud ucapannya tadi?" ucapku, aku masih penasaran.

"Lupakan saja."

"Kalau boleh tahu, dia siapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya seorang wanita penghibur."

"Penghibur? Artinya dia berasal dari dunia komedi yaa? Yang membuat orang tertawa dan terhibur?"

Tiba-tiba tuanku menutup mulutnya dan tatapannya ke arah lain, dia menahan tawanya. Kenapa? Aku sedang tidak melucu atau apapun kenapa dia tertawa.

"Kau masih saja polos seperti biasanya."

Aku terdiam, sepertinya ucapanku salah atau tidak tepat, ahk, aku harus belajar banyak lagi. Tuan berdiri dan menghampiriku. Dia menatapku mengusap perlahan puncuk kepalaku.

"Apa bekasnya masih ada?"

"Bekas? Bekas apa?"

Tuanku memegang daguku dan mengarahkan wajahku kesamping, seperti mencari sesuatu di leherku. Setelahnya dia membalikkan wajahku ke depan dan tatapannya terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Bahkan bekas seperti itu akan hilang dengan cepat dan tidak seperti pernah ada bekas di sana. Tubuhmu benar-benar ajaib."

"Oh, luka itu yaa. Mereka sudah hilang saat aku bangun pagi."

"Cepat juga yaa."

Tuanku mengajakku ke lantai dua dan menunjukkan kamarku. Dia berucap mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal bersamanya. Rumah ini sangat besar dan hanya dia dan tukang bersih-bersih rutin di pagi hari yang membersihkan rumahnya, tuanku tinggal di kawasan elit yang dimana setiap rumah di jaga ketat.

* * *

Lagi-lagi, ruangan kosong dan gelap, mimpi ini selalu muncul, aku bahkan tidak bisa bermimpi lain selain mimpi ini. Cermin itu bergerak sendiri dan memberikan kembali pantulan tubuhku. Masih tetap sama. Iblis. Ada apa ini?

 _Kau yakin kau adalah malaikat?_

Sebuah suara seperti terdengar di telingaku. Suara itu seperti sedang berbisik-bisik dan dia mengucapkannya berkali-kali dengan kalimat yang sama.

 _Kau yakin kau adalah malaikat?_

 _Apa kau yakin kau adalah malaikat?_

Suaranya jadi terdengar sangat tidak mengenakkan di telingaku, suara tertawa, suara menangis, suara teriakkan, dan ucapan itu terulang terus menerus. Membuatku berlutut dan menutup telingaku rapat-rapat. Tiba-tiba semua suara itu menghilang dan hening, ruangan kosong dan gelap ini menjadi sunyi, cermin itu bergerak dan sangat dekat di hadapanku. Pantulan yang masih sama. Iblis.

"Kau bukan malaikat."

Mataku melotot dan sangat terkejut. Pantulan diriku di cermin berbicara.

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter ini kepanjangan, gara-gara keasikan mengetik dan tidak sadar chapter ini paling panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca dan mereveiw cerita fantasy over ini, ehehehehe. Maaf kalau ada typo yang lupa di basmi, semoga itu tidak menjadi pengganggu hehehe.**

 **=balas review=**

 **echaNM** **: maaf di chapter kemarin pasti ada yang menaruh bawang. *kasih tissu***

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** **: terima kasih sudah mereview, *senang* oh maaf, tidak sadar dengan alurnya dan memang sedih, *kasih tissu***

 **Next chapter masih lanjut ini dan jangan lupa di Review lagi yooo.**


	4. the all secret

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

Aku di hukum, di buang ke dunia manusia, tanpa kekuatan, tanpa sayap, tanpa apa-apa, hanya diriku sendiri, dari pada itu aku harus menjalankan hukuman lain, mencari seseorang yang harus ku lindungi, selama 100 tahun.

.

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Punishment~**

 **[The all secret]**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bisa merasakan seseorang memaksaku untuk bangun, ku mataku perlahan dan mendapati wajah tuanku yang khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Uhm, iya. Ada apa?"

"Tidurmu sangat gelisah dan kau berkeringat."

"Hanya mimpi buruk."

Tuanku menarikku perlahan ke dalam pelukkannya, dia benar-benar khawatir. Aku merasa tidak apa-apa kok, hanya mimpi itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

'Kau bukan malaikat'

Ku ucap kembali dalam hati kata-kata dari pantulan diriku di cermin yang ku temui di dalam mimpi. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bayangan itu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Memikirkannya pun membuatku tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa.

Tuanku melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatapku. Ciuman di jidat untuk hari ini, tuanku setiap harinya akan melakukan itu. Senang, iya, aku sangat senang, dia sangat baik padaku, ternyata tuanku yang sekarang tidak jahat, dia hanya selalu bersikap seenaknya dan paling anti untuk di atur.

"Sebaiknya kau turun untuk sarapan." Ucapnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengikutinya keluar kamar, berjalan menuju lantai bawah dan masuk ke ruang makan, di meja sudah tersedia dengan sarapan. Tuanku ini sangat pintar masak, dan aku? Aku sama sekali tidak memahami apa itu memasak. Saat dia tahu aku tidak tahu masak, dia melarangku untuk masuk dapur. Oh okey, itu seperti sebuah peraturan, atau peringatan. Ahk, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang penting saat ini aku bisa sarapan bersama tuanku.

"Hari ini aku akan lembur, jadi akan pulang malam."

"Iya, taunku."

"Kalau kau ingin makan hubungi saja aku, nanti aku akan memesan makanan untukmu."

"Iya, tuanku."

"Dan satu lagi, aku sudah bilang berapa kali padamu untuk tidak memanggil tuan."

"Ma-maaf, aku benar-benar tidak terbiasa."

"Kau harus membiasakannya, panggil namaku."

"Iya, tuan Sasuke."

Ucapanku mendapat tatapan melotot tidak suka dari Sasuke. Dia tidak suka jika aku memanggil tuanku. Aku harus memanggil namanya, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka memanggil namanya. Tapi dia akan marah. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti kemauannya. Dia memang suka seenaknya.

Tuanku sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke kantornya. Aku akan selalu sendirian di rumah besarnya, dia melarangku ikut ke kantor, padahal aku harus ikut bersamanya, dia adalah tuanku dan aku wajib melindunginya, tapi tuanku tidak suka, dia malah marah dan melarang keras untuk tidak mengikutinya ke kantor.

"Aku berangkat."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan tu- eh, Sasuke."

"Saat aku pulang nanti, kau harus sudah terbiasa dengan memanggil namaku."

"Iya." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

Pintu depan terdengar tertutup dan suara mobil sudah melaju ke arah jalanan. Dan sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan, biasanya aku akan menonton sepanjang hari dan siangnya aku menelpon tuanku. Dia membelikan ku sebuah ponsel, aku pernah lihat benda seperti itu, kita bisa berbicara dengan orang di tempat yang jauh, unik juga benda ini.

Aku mulai dengan menonton film yang lain lagi, di rumah tuanku sangat banyak koleksi film, sepertinya dia suka mengoleksi film-film ini. bahkan membuat lemari khusus. Ceritanya pun beragam, kali ini aku penasaran dengan film dengan sampul yang bertuliskan 'upside down', sedikit penasaran saat melihat gambar sampulnya yang dimana seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita yang terpisah antara dia tempat, di atas dan bawah. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku sudah mulai menontonnya.

Saat menonton film ini, aku sendiri merasa aneh, jika dua dunia mereka seperti itu, orang-orang yang tinggal di dunia atas, akan selalu di atas, dan orang-orang yang tinggal di dunia bawah akan selalu berada di bawah. Apa di dunia nyata ini juga seperti itu, tapi kan tidak mungkin, aku berasal dari dunia atas, tapi tidak bergelantungan seperti mereka.

Di pertengahan film sedikit membuatku tegang. Mereka sangat berjuang keras untuk bisa bersama padahal dengan kondisi dua dunia mereka yang sangat-sangat mungkin sulit untuk hidup bersama.

Ponselku berdering, aku segera bangun dan menatap layar ponselku. Ya ampun. Aku tertidur dan layar tv sudah dalam keadaan gelap. Filmnya habis dan aku ketiduran. Ponselku masih berdering dan aku sampai lupa mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak menelponku tadi siang."_

"Eh? Tadi siang? Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

" _Jam 5 sore, apa kau tidak lapar?"_

"Maaf, aku ketiduran, uhm, aku sedikit lapar."

" _Dasar kau ini. Akan aku pesankan makanan, tunggu saja."_

"Uhm, iya."

Tuanku menutup ponselnya dan aku mulai merapikan film-filmnya dan menyimpan kembali ke dalam lemari. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mandi, aku lupa mandi saat pagi tadi dan gara-gara menonton plus tertidur, badanku jadi berasa tidak enak.

Beberapa menit berlalu aku kembali ke ruang tv dan mulai menyalakan layarnya, menonton acara yang di siarkan tv sejenak dan menunggu makanan datang.

Bunyi bel di ruang tamu menandakan makananku sudah datang. Aku segera berjalan cepat dan membuka pintu, terlihat seorang pria pengantar makanan.

"Pesanan anda." Ucapnya dan menyodorkan kantong plastik putih yang berisi sebuah kotak.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku mengambil kantong plastik itu.

Setelah pengantar makanan itu pamit, aku segera menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju ruang tv lagi. Entah mengapa lebih enak makan di ruang tv dari pada ruang makan, tapi jika tuanku tahu, dia akan marah, dia melarangku untuk makan di ruang tv. Tapi kan dia tidak ada, aku jadi bebas.

Kalau tuanku tidak pulang siang, dia akan menyuruh orang lain untuk membawa makanan. Makanan yang enak-enak dan aku menyukai setiap makanan yang di pesan tuanku. Dia seperti mengerti apa yang aku suka.

Perut kenyang dan rasa ngantuk menyerang, setiap hari akan seperti itu. Dan lagi aku merasa tidak bisa menahan berat mataku. Sebelum tuanku pulang, aku harus membuang tempat bekas makananku di dapur, jika dia masih melihatnya di ruang tv, sudah pasti aku akan di nasehatinya lagi.

Aku merasa kembali ke kehidupan awalku, semua serba ada dan membuatku tidak harus bersusah payah lagi untuk kerja dan mengumpulkan uang. Aku kembali ke ruang tv dan mulai menonton film lagi. Mataku langsung tertuju pada film yang berjudul 'maleficent', kembali penasaran dengan gambarnya, seorang wanita yang memiliki tanduk, apa dia iblis, tapi saat aku nonton, dia memiliki sayap. Sebenarnya dia iblis atau malaikat? Terlalu antusias membuatku lupa, ini hanya sebuah film, mereka tidak nyata hanya ada di dalam film ini saja. Pemahaman yang aku dapat saat ini, semacam cerita fiksi, itu yang sering tuanku ucapkan..

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke sudah pulang dan mendapati rumahnya yang gelap gulita, hanya lampu teras dan lampu halaman yang akan otomatis menyala. Dia sudah berpesan pada Sakura jika pulang telat, Sakura harus menyalakan seluruh lampu yang ada di dalam rumah.

Mencoba mencari saklar, Sasuke menyalakan semua lampu dan mendapati Sakura tertidur di sofa ruang tv dengan layar tv yang sudah menampakkan tulisan-tulisan yang bergerak naik ke layar.

Sasuke menghela napas dan melonggarkan dasi. Selalu saja dia menemukan Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini jika dia telat pulang. Sakura tertidur nyenyak. Mungkin dia bosan di rumah dan memilih untuk tidur, pikir Sasuke. Menyimpan tas kerjanya, Sasuke membuka dasinya dan menyimpan di atas sofa, kemudian mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar Sakura. Sasuke menurunkan Sakura perlahan dan menyelimuti Sakura. sekarang masih jam 8 malam, Sasuke yang tidak sempat makan di luar karena buru-buru pulang, memilih membuat makan malamnya sendiri.

Memandangi sejenak wajah Sakura dan Sasuke mulai berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan masakan dan mulai memasak makan malam untuknya dan Sakura, mungkin Sakura akan lapar di tengah malam karena jam makan siangnya berubah menjadi makan sore akibat ulahnya yang tertidur dan tidak mengabari Sasuke.

Di tengah kegiatannya sedang memotong-motong bawang bombai, sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sejenak menunggu orang yang memeluknya berbicara.

"Maaf aku ketiduran lagi."

"Hn, jangan ulangi lagi"

"Apa namanya jika merasa sangat ingin bertemu seseorang?"

"Rindu."

"Rindu? Apa itu namanya?"

"Hn, kenapa? Kau merindukanku?"

"Mungkin." Ucap Sakura dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuat makan malam."

Sakura menghela napas dan melepaskan Sasuke. dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang di perintah untuk duduk tenang di meja makan dan menunggu Sasuke untuk selesai memasak.

"Bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih memasak.

"Seperti apa?" Sasuke berbicara tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Bekerja atau menjadi asisten pribadimu?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tinggal di rumah saja."

Sakura menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas kursi dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Aku sedikit bosan di rumah." Ucapnya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya menatap ke arah Sakura yang tertunduk. Sasuke mematikan kompornya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti seminggu, biar bisa menemanimu di rumah. Apa itu sudah cukup?"

"Apa itu sebagai larangan untuk aku bekerja?"

"Baiklah, mulai besok, tukang bersih-bersih akan berhenti dan kau yang akan membersihkan rumah ini."

Mungkin kalau manusia normal atau cewek normal yang lebih suka shopping dari pada bekerja keras akan menolak ucapan Sasuke, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura, matanya berbinar-binar menatap Sasuke, dia terlihat senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku mau." Ucapnya tegas.

"Serius, kau akan membersihkan rumah ini sendirian?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat dan senyum terpampang di wajahnya, dia senang akhirnya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu selain menonton tv.

"Jangan memaksakan diri jika kau tidak bisa." Ucap Sasuke, mengetuk pelan kepala Sakura dan kembali melanjutkan masaknya yang sempat tertunda.

Makan malam hari ini di sponsori dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah Sakura. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tenang dan terus saja menatap Sakura. dia sangat senang hari ini.

Sasuke mulai membersihkan meja dan Sakura sudah selesai dengan cuci piringnya. Saat ingin beranjak, malah giliran Sasuke yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura dari belakang.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hu uhm." Sakura merasa sedikit malu jika Sasuke melakukan ini padanya.

Sasuke mencium beberapa kali bahu Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Bisa menemaniku malam ini?"

"Apa? Ingin tidur bersama lagi?"

"Hn."

"Tapi tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa janji itu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus di ikat biar tidak bisa menyentuhku, sepakat?"

"Kau tidak ingin ku sentuh?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia sudah terbiasa di sentuh Sasuke, namun reinkarnasi yang sekarang lebih banyak sentuhan, membuat Sakura sampai bingung ingin mengartikan apa semua hal yang membuatnya ingin selalu di sentuh tuannya. Sakura sering kepikiran, jika dia benar-benar jatuh hati pada tuannya. namun, apa yang terjadi jika dia jatuh cinta dengan manusia, apa ada hukuman lain yang akan menghampiri Sakura. semua itu membuat Sakura selalu menahan diri, menahan akan rasa sukanya kepada tuannya. dia tidak ingin jika hal buruk menimpah tuannya.

Tidak mendapat respon, Sasuke malah menggelitik pinggang Sakura dan mendapat tendangan keras di tulang keringnya. Kaki Sakura langsung menendang kebelakang. Membuat pria yang selalu bergaya cool itu langsung berjongkok dan memegang kakinya yang sakit.

"Kau ini kejam sekali."

"Ahk, maaf-maaf, ini hanya respon dadakan."

"Kau harus di hukum, ikut aku ke kamarku sekarang.'

"Kyaaaaa. ampun tuanku."

Dari percakapan mereka terlihat serius, namun jika di lihat dari wajah mereka, Sasuke terkesan mencoba menahan tawa dan Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dia di seret paksa sambil tertawa. Sasuke yang kewalahan menarik Sakura langsung saja mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya di bahu.

Sasuke sudah tertidur nyenyak, sedangkan Sakura, dia tidak bisa tidur gara-gara tidur sorenya hingga malam membuat matanya melek. Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke, mungkin dia kelelahan bekerja sampai malam. Sakura beralih menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

Sakura ingin mencoba mengingat iblis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun, semua hal yang di langit pun dia lupakan, dia hanya mengingat di hukum ke dunia manusia.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Suara Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura. dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berbaring kesamping dan menatapnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan seperti sedang berpikir.

"Mau melakukan olahraga malam?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dengan ucap Sasuke.

"Seperti apa olahraga malam itu?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba bangun dan sudah berada di atas Sakura, Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan Sakura. matanya masih menatap Sakura yang juga membalas tatapannya.

"Seperti ini."

Sakura sedikit paham dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Seakan ingin mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke jika dia tidak mau melakukan hal itu.

"Hn, ya sudah. Tidurlah." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali berbaring.

Sakura menutup matanya mencoba tidur. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke terbangun lagi dan menawarkan hal aneh lagi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang di katakan Sasuke, mulai pagi ini Sakura yang harus membersihkan rumahnya. Sakura tidak keberatan malah terlihat senang. Setelah selesai dengan lantai dua, Sakura turun dan mulai mengambil penyedot debu dan mulai membersihkan karpet yang ada di tengah. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membaca koran paginya dan segelas kopi panas di mejanya.

"Tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendorong-dorong penyedot debu.

"Aku cuti biar bisa menemanimu di rumah."

"Tapi kalau tidak kerja, tidak akan dapat uang."

"Hm, tenanglah, aku akan tetap dapat uang meskipun tidak kerja."

"Oh, bisa seperti itu yaa."

"Tapi, tidak harus selamanya cuti. Ada batasan waktu juga."

"Hmm..."

"Lantai atas sudah bersih?"

"Sudah."

"Kau ini, benar-benar tidak keberatan."

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Setelah ini kita buat sarapan bersama."

"Oke."

Sakura segera menyelesaikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya di lantai bawah, dia membantu Sasuke membuat sarapan, mereka membuat roti isi, Sasuke mengajari Sakura membuatnya, meskipun hasilnya sedikit berantakan. Sakura benar-benar tidak pandai dalam hal membuat makanan. Setelahnya mereka mulai sarapan dan berbicara ringan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang hari di rumah?"

"Menonton."

"Selain itu?"

"Makan."

"Setelahnya?"

"Menonton lagi. Aku jadi bosan melakukannya setiap hari."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak memberi saran apa-apa pada Sakura. kalau untuk masalah biaya hidup, Sasuke masih sanggup membiayai Sakura, hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa Sakura tidak perlu bekerja, Sasuke lebih suka jika Sakura tinggal di rumahnya, tapi yang di katakan Sakura juga benar, dia akan bosan jika hanya di rumah, kalau ingin jalan-jalan Sakura tidak bisa pergi sendirian dia akan tersesat dan malah membuat Sasuke khawatir, rumah adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk Sakura.

"Kita akan nonton bersama."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum. Dia sangat senang dengan sikap tuannya yang selalu baik padanya.

Mereka sudah selesai sarapan dan mulai menonton film, Sakura yang memilih filmnya, sebuah film romance 'the fault in our stars', pikir Sakura mungkin cerita akan bagus, Sakura akan selalu penasaran dengan gambar di sampulnya.

Sasuke hanya melihat sepintas film yang akan di nonton Sakura, semua film yang di koleksi Sasuke, seluruhnya sudah di nontonnya tapi hanya sekali, Sasuke tidak suka untuk menontonya berkali-kali.

Mereka mulai menonton. Sampai diadegan dimana seorang wanita naik ke atas pria, membuat Sakura penasaran dan bertanya.

"Kenapa wanita itu berada di atas? Kenapa bukan si pria yang berada di atas?" ucapnya polos.

Sasuke mulai berpikir dan mencoba mencari jawaban, tapi sepertinya dia sendiri tidak bisa mendapat jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Sakura, seharusnya dia mencegat Sakura untuk menonton film ini.

"Uhm, mungkin karena itu keinginan si wanitanya." Jawab Sasuke asal.

"Oh."

Sakura tidak bertanya lagi dan kembali menonton.

"Mau mencobanya?"

"Apa? Melakukan seperti yang di film?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan menampakkan seringainya. Sakura hanya menatap ngeri ke arah Sasuke yang senyum di wajah terlihat aneh menurut Sakura.

 **Ending Normal POV**

* * *

Apa yang di ucapkannya tadi, dia memintaku melakukan hal yang pernah dia lakukan di hotel. Sepertinya aku salah memilih film. Aku bisa llihat dengan jelas wajah tuanku sekarang, senyumnya terlihat aneh.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Sasuke, tunggu." Ucapku tiba-tiba.

Apa yang di lakukan tuanku sekarang, dia menanggalkan pakaian ku dan pakaiannya, kami masih di ruang tv dan di atas sofa. Dia menyuruhku berada di atasnya seperti di film tadi. Aku merasa seperti sedang di bimbing ke jalan yang salah. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku sedikit senang, tuanku tersenyum. Kenapa dia hanya tersenyum manis di saat seperti ini. pikiranku mulai melayang dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi jika bukan tangan taunku yang segera menahan kedua tanganku mungkin aku sudah jatuh dari sofa. Aku merasa kelelahan dan tumbang di atasnya. Tuanku memelukku erat.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya keluarga atau kerabat?" tanyanya, posisi kami belum berubah, aku masih berbaring di atas tuanku.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ini malaikat yang sedang di hukum dan-"

"Oke, jangan ucapkan lagi. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu meminta restu siapa-siapa."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin menikahimu."

"Menikah? apa itu?"

"Menikah itu seperti, hubungan resmi yang di sahkan antara pria dan wanita."

"Kenapa harus menikah? apa itu penting?"

"Hn. Sangat penting."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya dan langsung bangkit dan menjauh dari tuanku.

"Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku" Ucapku

"Kenapa? Aku pikir kau juga mencintaiku." Ucapnya. Tatapannya terlihat bingung.

"Tidak, pokoknya kau jangan pernah mencintaiku!" Ucapku dan aku terlihat marah.

Aku langsung memungut bajukku dan berlari ke atas kamarku. Aku tidak ingin melihat tuanku berbicara aneh lagi dan mengucapkan cinta padaku. Aku tidak mau dia kena masalah, sedangkan aku sudah cukup untuk satu masalah, aku tidak ingin membuat masalah baru.

Di dalam kamar aku segera mengenakan kembali pakaianku dan berbaring di kasur. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar tuanku tidak jatuh cinta padaku lagi. Tidak ada satu pun ide yang terlintas di kepalaku. Perasaanku jadi kacau. Aku memilih tidur untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran ini.

 **Tok...tok...tok..**

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarku membuatku terbangun dan menatap ke arah jam, aku tertidur cukup lama. Sudah jam 2 siang. Dengan sedikit malas aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Tuanku, wajahnya terlihat seperti biasa datar dan dingin.

"Kau belum makan siang, turunlah, aku sudah masak sesuatu untukmu." Ucapnya.

Aku bisa melihat tangannya bergerak perlahan seperti ingin menyentuh pipiku, tapi apa yang aku lakukan, aku seperti menghindar dan membuatnya tidak jadi melakukan hal itu. Saat ini aku tidak bisa menatapnya yang ku tatap hanya kaki di bawahku.

"Maaf sudah mengucapkan hal yang bodoh. aku akan kembali ke kamar." Ucapnya.

Tuanku sudah pergi ke kamarnya dan aku mulai berjalan ke meja makan. Di meja makan sudah tersedia makanan untukku. Dia tidak menungguku makan, dia bahkan tidak menemaniku. Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah, sepertinya karena ucapanku tadi. Dia jadi seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku harus menghindari, dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku.

Aku mulai makan dalam diam, hanya bunyi sentuh sendok di piringku yang terdengar di ruang makan. Rasanya begitu sepi. Padahal biasanya aku sendirian. Tapi kenapa seperti aku benar-benar sendiri, tuanku berada di rumah. Ada yang salah denganku. Tidak ingin memikirkan yang macam-macam, aku segera menghabiskan makanku dan membersihkan piring.

Aku kembali ke sofa untuk menonton, terdiam sejenak, sepertinya kami bertengkar, iya, rasanya kami sedang bertengkar, aku bahkan mengucapkan 'jangan jatuh cinta padaku' dalam keadaan marah. Aah..~ aku membuang diriku di sofa dan menyalakan layar tv. Aku salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'iya' dia boleh jatuh cinta padaku. Aku ini sumber masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang kosong dan gelap. Aku kembali ke alam mimpiku. Pantulan diriku di cermin, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang mencoba berbicara dengan diriku di cermin. Aku butuh penjelasannya kenapa dia mengucapkan 'kau bukan malaikat'. Mencoba berapa kali pun aku hanya melihat pantulan diriku sendiri.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Kembali Sasuke menemukannya di sofa tertidur. Meskipun Sakura tidak ingin di sentuhnya, Sasuke tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura tidur di sofa sampai pagi. Suasana di dalam rumah menjadi hampa bagi Sasuke. biasanya dia dan Sakura akan bercerita banyak tapi karena ucapannya membuat Sakura marah, bahkan Sakura tidak ingin menatapnya.

Sasuke merebah Sakura di kasur dan menatap Sakura sejenak. Setelahnya Sasuke beranjak pergi tapi ada yang menahannya. Tangan Sakura menarik kaos bajunya, saat Sasuke berbalik, Sakura masih tampak tertidur, mungkin dia hanya bermimpi. Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan menaruhnya pelan ke atas ranjang. Tatapan Sasuke sedikit terkejut, Sakura menangis, apa yang di mimpikan Sakura sampai-sampai membuatnya menangis. Sasuke duduk di sisi ranjang dan membelai rambut Sakura, berharap Sakura akan tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Terbesit rasa bersalah, sepertinya ucapannya saat di ruang tv membawa pengaruh yang besar untuk Sakura. dia jadi marah, tidak ingin menatap Sasuke, tidak ingin di sentuh, dan membuatnya menangis dalam tidur.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

 **Ending normal POV**

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku menemukan diriku di atas kasur. tuanku yang mengangkatku, aku jadi tidak enak, seperti mengacuhkannya tapi dia tetap baik padaku.

Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Tubuhku terasa nyeri dan panas. Apa ini? apa ini yang namanya sakit. Rasanya berat dan tidak bisa bangun. Apa gara-gara kebiasaan tidur di sofa, tuanku akan sangat marah jika dia tahu aku tidur di sofa, mau di nasehatin berapa kali pun aku tetap tidak bisa menahan kantuk saat di sofa. Pengaruh menjadi manusia itu sangat tidak enak, aku harus merasakan sakit.

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan seseorang yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur dan langsung mendatangi kamarku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya. beberapa hari ini tuanku mulai bersikap biasa-biasa saja tapi dia tetap selalu memberi perhatian lebih padaku. dia menatapku heran, aku tidak juga turun bangun dan turun dari kasur.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk membuatnya lebih dekat dan membiarkannya duduk di sisi ranjangku.

"Badanku tidak enak." Ucapku.

Tuanku langsung menggerakkan tangannya dan memegang keningku. Dia menghela napas dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlihat panik.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak tidur di sofa. Kau masih melakukannya."

"Maaf."

"Ya sudah, tunggu di sini, akan aku buatkan makanan dan kau harus minum obat."

"Iya."

Dia berjalan keluar dan sedikit tergesah-gesah. Aku membuatnya repot hari ini. membuatku makanan sudah biasa tapi menyuapiku, ini baru pertama kali. Dia benar-benar baik. Sejujurnya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengulang hal yang dulu, yang membuatku di hukum.

Aku tertidur gara-gara efek obat, ku buka mataku dan mendapati tuanku tertidur dengan posisi dia tengah duduk sambil menopang dagunya. Apa dia seperti itu selama menemaniku di kamar, kenapa dia tidak tidur di sampingku seperti yang biasa di lakukan jika mengajakku tidur di kamarnya.

Perasaanku mulai enak. Mencoba bangun dan duduk bersadar di atas ranjang. Aku memperhatikan tuanku. Dia terlihat lelah, dia hanya mengurusku seharian ini. ku rapatkan kedua lututku ke dada dan masih menatap tuanku. Sedikit terpesona saat memandangainya, mata kelamnya tak terlihat jika dia tertidur. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Tiba-tiba penglihatanku buram dan aku merasa tubuhku sangat berat. Terasa ada teriakan di telingaku. Aku merontah membuat tuanku terbangun dan dia sangat panik.

"Ada apa Sakura? apa yang terjadi?" Ucapnya.

Aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa, mulutku seakan-akan terkunci dan suara-suara teriakkan itu membuat aku kembali merontah dan menutup telingaku kuat-kuat, namun tidak membuahkan hasil, aku masih tetap mendengarnya.

"Sakura!"

Di antara suara teriakkan itu, aku masih bisa mendengar suara tuanku yang meneriaki namaku berkali-kali, dia bahkan memelukku erat dan mencoba membuatkan tenang. Apa yang terjadi? Aku sendiri bingung dengan keadaanku sekarang. Pikiranku kacau, penghilahatanku berada di tempat lain, aku tidak bisa melihat tuanku lagi, aku berada di ruangan kosong itu lagi dan cermin besar, lebih besar dari biasanya menampakkan diriku yang masih sama.

Samar-samar aku melihat sesuatu di dalam cermin itu. Melihat hal yang membuatku syok. Tuanku memiliki sayap malaikat dan diriku memiliki sayap iblis.

Seperti ada ingatan yang terlupakan, aku melupakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting sesuatu yang membuatku tidak menyadarinya sampai detik ini juga.

Aku tersadar dan masih berada di pelukkan tuanku.

"Sakura sadarlah!"

Aku memeluknya erat membuatnya berhenti memanggil namaku dan mulai bernapas tenang. Dia sangat panik dengan keadaanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku minta maaf, ini semua salahku." Ucapku.

"Tidak ada yang salah Sakura."

"Aku salah, sejak awal akan yang menyebabkanmu dalam masalah."

Tuanku melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatapku, aku tidak bisa menatapnya dan hanya menatap ke sisi lain.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sampai berteriak seperti itu dan sekarang kau minta maaf padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Bahkan ingatanmu di hapus."

"Aku tidak mengerti Sakura, jangan berbicara aneh."

"Kau melupakanku?"

"Lupa apa? Jangan membuatku tambah tidak memahami semua pembicaraanmu."

Aku memeluknya lagi dan dia hanya terdiam. aku sudah mengingatnya, mengingat semua masalah yang terjadi, jika aku menceritakan padanya apa dia akan meninggalkanku. Sejak awal aku memang yang salah.

Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya dan tuanku membiarkan aku memeluknya. Aku mulai bercerita tentang luka di bagian punggungnya.

Awalnya tuanku, Sasuke adalah seorang malaikat pelindung. Dan aku, aku adalah iblis penggoda. Aku menggodanya. Dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, di samping itu, aku juga jatuh cinta padanya. aku tidak tahu jika dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku atau dia hanya jatuh cinta karena aku menggodanya, itu adalah kekuatanku.

Aku tertunduk sedih. peraturan kami berbeda. Aku di buang di dunia manusia dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Sasuke di hukum untuk melakukan reinkarnasi seumur hidupnya dan tidak akan pernah hidup di dunia atas lagi. Sayapnya di potong paksa dan meninggalkan bekas yang tidak akan pernah hilang, itu sebagai bukti dia adalah malaikat.

Semua ingatanku palsu, aku bukan malaikat dan aku tidak sedang di hukum, aku di buang, dan hanya pemikiranku saja membuatku harus kembali mencari Sasuke. aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, aku sudah berbuat salah padanya. Sejak itu aku harus selalu mencarinya dan mencarinya, bertemu dirinya dalam berbagai usia namun tetap membuatku menyukainya sampai kapan pun. Aku belajar banyak hal di dunia manusia untuk bertahan hidup sampai aku benar-benar bertemu Sasuke di usianya yang sesuai untukku dan kembali jatuh cinta padanya lagi.

Sekarang, aku sudah menemukannya dan sudah mengingat semuanya. Apa Sasuke akan mengingatnya juga? Apa dia akan pergi? Rasa takut menyelimuti pikiranku jika dia akan pergi dariku selamanya.

Pelukkanku melonggar dan aku menatapnya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya tapi aku masih bisa melihat jelas, tatapannya hampa, sepertinya dia sedang mencoba mengingatnya.

"Sasuke?" ucap perlahan, takut jika dia langsung marah padaku.

"Oh, jadi begitu."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku, sangat kelam dan seakan-akan seperti aku akan terhanyut dalam tatapannya. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapku.

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula. Aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali."

Tatapanku terkejut dan kini menatapnya. Seperti waktu sedang berjalan lambat, angin di luar berhembus perlahan dan menggoyangkan pohon yang berada di dekat jendela. Sasuke kembali memelukku erat.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun yang kau ucapkan tadi. Aku tidak mengingat apapun, aku malaikat? Jangan ucapkan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak akan melepaskanmu." tegasnya.

Ucapan Sasuke membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia menerimaku apa adanya. Aku sudah membuatnya dalam masalah, tapi dia tetap ingin bersamaku, jika mantra penggoda itu memang sudah hilang, apa ini benar-benar yang namakan cinta sejati. Aku menutup mataku dan membalas pelukkannya.

Ku buka mataku perlahan dan mendapati ruangan kosong dan gelap itu menjadi pecah dan kaca yang selalu mematulkan diriku juga pecah, pecahan itu berjatuhan dan membuat ruangan ini menjadi terang dan sangat terang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat dan hanya menyipitkan mataku.

 _Kami menghilangkan kekuatanmu dan hidup abadimu, dia akan berhenti bereinkarnasi dan menjadi manusia biasa, kalian kami bebaskan, karena sepertinya kalian lebih suka hidup di dunia manusia. Nikmatilah kehidupanmu menjadi manusia._

Suara itu terdengar begitu saja dan membuatku menutup mata, cahaya terang itu terlalu menyilaukan mata.

Ku buka mataku perlahan dan melihat Sasuke masih memelukku. Segera saja ku dorong dirinya dan berlari ke arah dapur.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sasuke mengejarku dan mendapatiku sudah memegang pisau dan siap mengiris jariku.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sasuke, dia marah.

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu." Ucapku dan langsung mengiris jariku.

Berdarah, tangaku berdarah dan lukanya tidak sembuh juga. Aku menjadi manusia biasa.

"Auuch!" Ucapku dan mengibas-ngibas tanganku yang perih.

"Luka mu tidak sembuh?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Aku hanya mengganguk dan mendapat jitakan di jidatku, dia langsung meraih tangaku dan mengisapnya sejenak kemudian mengambil plester dan membalutnya.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh."

"Aku kan hanya mencobanya, mereka membuatku jadi manusia biasa."

"Siapa? Orang-orang di atas lagi?"

"Uhm, iya."

"Baguslah, kau menjadi manusia normal, itu akan lebih baik."

Aku terdiam, apa ini sudah berakhir? Apa aku bisa hidup selamanya dengan tuanku, maksudku Sasuke? apa aku boleh jatuh cinta lagi padanya? apa tidak akan ada hukuman lagi jika kita bersama? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku.

"Jangan melamun."

Sasuke menjitak kepalaku pelan, membuatku sadar dari alam pikiranku. Aku menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." ucapku tegas.

Dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikannya lagi. Aku sangat sangat mencintainya.

Akhir kisahku mirip dengan cerita-cerita yang pernah ku baca, semua berakhir bahagia dengan pangerannya masing-masing, Sasuke seperti pangeran tapi tidak dengan kuda putih, dia naik mobil hitam. Sekarang, meskipun Sasuke memintaku untuk, me.. me.. me apa yaa? Aku lupa hahaha, apaan yaa, menikah! iya, meskipun dia memintaku untuk menikah atau apalah itu, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

"Uhuk-uhuk, Mungkin aku tertular."

Sasuke sakit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan! Teriakku dalam hati. Dia terlihat terbaring lemah di kasur dan wajahnya pucat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapku tertunduk sedih.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah makan dan minum obat, kau di sini saja menemaniku." Ucapnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Aku berjalan ke sisi ranjang dan malah berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kau duduk saja, nanti tertular lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku bisa mendengarnya menghela napas dan mulai tertidur.

* * *

 **~TAMAT~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a-apa! Tolong jangan lihat ke aku! Idenya memang sampai segini saja, tidak ada ide lagi di kepala.**

 **tanpa mengurangi rasa sambel, aku minta maaf atas ffn ini yang sudah selesai sampai di sini saja, cukup sampai di sini, idenya sudah habis.**

 **=Balas review=**

 **Sashicchi : hallo, ketemu lagi *senang* terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya sasuke fans yang lainnya. *lompat-lompat kegirangan* ehehe, tiba-tiba kepikiran dengan ide cerita ini, tapi maaf jika ficnya cuman sampai di sini, next moga ketemu di karya sasuke fans selanjtunya. Sedang on progress. *promosi***

 **LVenge : terima kasih sudah mau review kembali. aku sudah jawab pertanyaan lewat chapter ini, ehehe. Semangat!**

 **echaNM : Sasuke bahaya yaa. Hahaha, nggk bisa tenang lihat saku.. XD**

 **yu : sudah Update...! *semangat***

 **.**

 **.**

 **akhir kata terima untuk yang sudah mereview dan mau bersabar menunggu cerita ini sampai kelar... udah kelar, maaf,**

 **sampai jumpat di fic sasuke fans yang lain. Sedang membuat 'my little husband' promo dan pastinya sasu-saku XD**


End file.
